


Shore Leave: Irongate Wilderness

by dreamsaremadeofthis, IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 50th Anniversary of K/S Day, ALL CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAKEN FROM SONGS/LYRICS THAT FIT THE CHAPTER, Bears, Camping, Cowboys, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Horses, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Shore Leave, TOS Dialogue References Sneaked In, Warning: don't read while recovering from surgery as humor might sneak up on you, Youtube links embedded at end of chapters, and cause unexpected pain, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsaremadeofthis/pseuds/dreamsaremadeofthis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Now republished with new Chapter 6 by IvanW.Captain Kirk finally talks First Officer Spock into spending Shore Leave with him, camping and hiking in the New Mexico mountain wilderness.Spock only agrees to go because he sees it as a disaster waiting to happen, and Kirk needs protecting.Kirk wants Spock to go because he sees it as the chance to finally tell Spock the truth.“It’ll be fun! That’s deep wilderness, Spock! Where very few have gone before! Just us and the deer and wildlife—”“Wildlife, Captain?” Spock cut him off. “You did not say anything about wildlife. Are there bears? With your proclivity toward injury, we will be fortunate to escape with our lives.”“Hey, Spock! You made a little joke! See? We’re having fun already!”“Vulcans do not joke.”“Bullshit!”(And just remember - it IS canon that Kirk talked Spock into going camping with him in ST V: The Final Frontier)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 78
Kudos: 101
Collections: Star Trek





	1. Up To The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningstar10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar10/gifts).



> Previously published and orphaned 4/01/18 (for reasons no longer applicable). **Please ignore the orphaned one at https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171190.** That one is incomplete and I would delete it, except ao3 won't let me.  
> I apologize for the mess.

“Captain, I am more inclined to remain on the ship than to participate in shore leave. Vulcans do not have the same mental and physical need for entertainment or change of routine to maintain mental acuity.”

“I’m sure you don’t Spock, and yet aren’t new experiences and challenges _exactly_ what adventure and exploring are all about? That’s why you became a scientist and a first officer, remember? And we don’t even have to go to the outer reaches of space to find areas we haven’t personally discovered yet! I promise you, it will be a week you’ll never forget.”

“With my eidetic memory, Captain, that is a given whether here on board the Enterprise or in the Wilderness with you.”

Jim had been trying for months to talk Spock into joining him for a week in the Irongate Mountain Wilderness, located high above the Pecos River in New Mexico, United States, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy, TKU, ***** for their next shore leave. He was running out of time and selling points as the next shore leave was finally here in two days.

“Spock, I have this all planned out. We’ll have the complete experience!

“First morning, we’ll beam down to Pecos and rent a couple of horses and an old-fashioned pickup truck and horse trailer. Then we’ll drop by the Pueblo ruins and explore and climb around and search for ancient artifacts. Then we’ll head up to Cowles and pitch a couple of tents on the Pecos River. That will give us a chance to acclimate to the higher altitude and thinner atmosphere and practice our campfire building skills before taking off higher. Man, you’ve never slept as well as you will out there, surrounded by nature and the sound of rushing river water.

“Then, we’ll get up at sunrise and cook a real campfire breakfast before we head up Grass Mountain. It’s not that far to the Irongate Wilderness area. We’ll park the truck and trailer there since no vehicles of any kind are allowed to cross into the Wilderness, and we’ll saddle up the horses and head up to Lost Bear Lake where we’ll set up camp for the week."

"No."

“Come on, Spock! It’ll be fun! That’s _deep wilderness_ , Spock! Where very few have gone before! Just us and the deer and wildlife and—”

“Wildlife, Captain?” Spock abruptly cut him short. “You did not say anything about wildlife. Are there bears? With your proclivity toward injury, we will be fortunate to escape with our lives.”

“Hey, Spock! You made a little joke! See? We’re having fun already!”

“Vulcans do not joke. Nor do they 'have fun.'”

“Bullshit!”

“Captain, you are not going to drop this, are you?”

“Spock, I’m going, with or without you. I just think it will be more fun with you. I…think. There are more squirrels than bears. We’ll be fine! The bears'll never see us.”

“Is there not some law against going into the Wilderness alone?”

“Uh, Spock, did you forget it's me you’re talking to?”

“Exactly, Captain. And do you know anything about horses?”

“Spock, did you forget I grew up on a farm? Of course I know about horses. We had three of them when I was a kid. Look, we’ll be in Earth orbit in two days, and we’ll take a day to buy provisions and get ready to pack in. While we’re on the mountain, if you decide you just can’t abide it, you can beam back to the ship and I’ll stay and have fun by myself.”

Spock huffed in exasperation. “Captain, I cannot allow you to travel within such a dangerous area without a Security Team.”

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind, Spock? They don’t allow Security Teams in the Wilderness. And anyway, if you’re so worried about my safety, just go with me yourself and protect me! An extra set of hands is always welcome when camping out. And," Jim waggled his eyebrows, “we can roast marshmallows over an open fire! Now that’s _living_!”

“Very well, Captain. But I must lodge a formal protest with you against this foolhardy plan of yours.”

“Of course you must.” Jim merely shook his head in consternation.

“I believe you are a fine starship captain, Captain, but your camping experience leaves much to be desired.”

_If only you knew, Spock. You…are much to be desired. And if this week goes as planned, you’re going to find out exactly how much._

\--------------<><><><><>\--------------

“How did I allow you to compel me to this, Captain?”

It had been drizzling on them for much of the trip to Cowles. With Kirk’s inexperienced driving and the twenty-five miles of winding road up the mountain from Pecos, Spock had been unnerved at the dangers of potential hydroplaning; especially pulling a trailer with two living, moving animals whose combined weight was over a ton, not to mention Spock had often gazed hundreds of feet straight down over the unguarded edge of the road.

As Jim and Spock arrived at the small crossroads that was the site of the famous, long-abandoned and demolished Cowles guest ranch, they donned their leather wide brimmed hats, covered by transparent rain protectors, plus their waterproof riding boots and heavy long raincoats which were being whipped around wildly by the wind. The unfamiliar flapping noises and movements of their coattails were causing the mares, hopefully misnamed Wildfire and Loopy, much distress as they unloaded them, made obvious by their loud snorting. Yes, these horses were trained to trailer and unload easily and had been rent horses for years, but the unfamiliar could still make them skittish and pissy.

Fortunately, the horses were trained well enough in this procedure that even the two unskilled commanders were eventually successful, aside from a few bumps and bruises. Plus, the horses apparently didn’t mind being wet as much as the Human and Vulcan did.

"And what are a few bumps and bruises?" Jim reminded Spock, slapping him on the shoulder. "That's all in an average day's work back onboard the ship. We'll show them off like badges of honor to prove to the crew we had more fun than they did this week!"

After tying the horses’ lead ropes to pine trees and filling water and feed buckets for them, the officers determined it would be a two-man chore to set up each tent in this blowing rain.

After an hour fighting the wind, the rain, and each other over the most logical steps for assembly of the first tent under weather duress, Jim determined there actually would be room for both of them in the one, rather than wasting more time erecting the second tent.

Jim was secretly excited at the thought of this, and he was even more pleased with himself to not only convince Spock of the logic behind it but more importantly to be able to seamlessly work the word “erection” into the discussion.

Next job to tackle was the campfire, which would have provided a challenge had they not packed in their own dry firewood and handy-dandy phasers which would light it up even under the worst weather conditions. Even rain would be no match for advanced phaser fire!

Except, of course, it was and so was the wind. The twigs, branches, and small logs refused to stay lit more than 13.2 seconds.

Not to be out- _Kobayashi'ed_ or - _Maru'ed_ , Jim determined to put the fire on hold for a while and focus on his next task—laying out their sleeping bags on the floor of the tent without getting them soaked.

Spock determined his next task was to stay out of the captain’s way as he watched him fight the heavy fabrics as though they were enemies to be vanquished.

Spock then reminded himself that Vulcans do not roll their eyes.

“Here, Spock,” Jim patted his first officer’s bedding. “Come try it and make sure you have room to straighten out comfortably.”

Spock cocked his head and lifted his eyebrow, determining just how wet his sleeping bag would become if he were to follow his captain’s order at this moment.

Doing the math, Spock simply shook his head “no” and returned to the much warmer and drier old-fashioned vinyl passenger seat of the pickup.

Kirk would have none of that and climbed out of the tent, returning to the driver’s seat.

Opening the door and sliding in under the steering wheel (and how quaint was it that they had rented a vehicle with a genuine, real-life authentic steering wheel?), Jim teased, “What’s wrong, Spock? Afraid of a little rain?”

“Captain, you barely fit in the tent with your long legs as it is. Mine are longer than yours. Neither of us will accomplish any sleep tonight.”

For a moment, Jim had to fight the urge to break out in song and dance, picturing a night alone, lying snuggled up beside Spock who just revealed himself to be longer than Jim (well, that was _almost_ what he said) while no sleeping occurred. This might actually work out better and sooner than he dared hope!

“Commander, I promise you won’t melt out in the rain. Tell you what, let’s go for a walk. We have rain gear and it’s absolutely beautiful around here. See that road there? It leads up to some really nice cabins, one practically a mansion. Some buddies of mine own it. From the top of that hill, you can look across at the biggest A-frame you’ve ever seen. That’s where we’ll be heading out tomorrow morning.”

“Captain, could we inquire about staying in one of those cabins? I would gladly pay credits to rent one.”

“Well, no, they’re privately owned, not for rent. But I do know a little secret about where the key is hidden outside my friends' cabin. If you want, we can walk the horses up there and I’ll see if they still keep it in the same location.”

“Captain, would that not be breaking and entering, and therefore illegal?”

“Uh…only if you get caught, Commander. And the owners don’t ever come up at this time of year. They’ll never even know we were there. It has a couple of large fireplaces, five bedrooms, a completely stocked galley, and a real-life working antique Jeep in the garage! And fuel, Spock! _Genuine carbon-based fuel_! That means it's ready to go!”

Jim suddenly realized what he had said. He just admitted to Spock that the cabin had five bedrooms. That might have just reduced the chance of his plans being successful by 80%. Damn. But a wet, cold, displeased Vulcan probably wasn’t going to be seduced easily anyway. Better to reduce the number of drawbacks than just hope for the best.

“Mr. Spock, even if we did nothing else on this shore leave, just walking in the rain with the horses will be worth it all. That’s something we can’t do on the Enterprise!

“That's _nature_ , Spock! Don’t you ever just miss nature and weather and clouds and sunlight and moonlight and stars twinkling, as they seem to do through an atmosphere? After all, stars don’t twinkle when viewed through the vacuum of space.”

“You, Captain, are what I believe Humans call a ‘hopeless romantic.’ There are scientific formulae for each phenomenon you just described. I fail to understand how these are conditions you would miss on the ship.”

“Aw, _come on,_ _Spock_.” Kirk jumped out of the truck and bounced around to the passenger side, opening the door and grabbing the Vulcan’s rain-soaked bare wrist to drag him back out into the open and over to the trees to untie the horses.

Jim, of course, in tugging the commander along, missed seeing the look on Spock’s face as the Vulcan’s touch telepathy kicked into gear. Spock unmistakably received Jim’s thoughts about what this trip was truly about.

“Captain…Jim. I have reconsidered my previous position and decided that before we walk, I _will_ check out the tent and see if it might actually be sufficient for both of us for this evening’s rest.”

Spock went over to the tent, and bending down, took off his hat as he leaned his head inside. He then carefully removed his raincoat as he crawled further into the tent until he had stretched out, causing minimal dampening to the sleeping bag. He pulled back up and turned around, his face at the opening.

“I believe I miscalculated when I previously concluded there would not be room for us both to sleep in here. The one tent seems quite adequate for the night.”

“That’s the spirit, Spock! I knew we could make this work!” Jim felt tingly inside. He couldn’t wait for nightfall.

“Ready for that walk now?” the captain called out.

“Affirmative...Jim.” Spock crawled back out, again donning his hat and coat, but not before the wind had blown his bangs and hair loose and disheveled, causing Kirk to have to fight back at his body's reaction at the sight of how beautiful and sexy his best friend looked at that moment.

“Here, I have the horses ready. They’ll enjoy the walk as much as we will after that drive up the mountain.”

Kirk and Spock gave the appearance of a couple of cowboys from the Earth 1800's, walking side by side, leading their horses up the dirt road toward the cabins, tilting their hats toward each other as though speaking secrets, discussing anything and everything. Jim often glowed with laughter, as he so frequently found Spock much more amusing than the Vulcan ever realized or admitted to being.

Jim’s heart kept clenching as he took in the surrounding beauty of the pine and aspen trees, the brush oak and wild rose bushes scattered everywhere, breathing in the many scents of the mountains and the fresh water and the trees and wet flora and fauna. He was so glad Bones had insisted he bring hypos of anti-allergens so he could enjoy it all. The constant white noise of the river rushing loudly over the smooth rocks and along the jagged edges of the banks was peaceful and pleasant, as even the happy nickers and soft snorts and clip-clops of the horses' hooves were soothing.

The warm, low voice of the man he loved rocked Jim in ways he didn’t know he had the capacity to feel. Spock was totally unaware of the effect just the gentleness of his voice like this had on his captain. Jim wished he could capture these moments and hold them forever. Spock seemed so calm and peaceful in this setting, away from life-threatening situations and world-changing decisions.

It seemed the Vulcan was actually starting to relax and loosen his controls just a bit.

Jim loved him even more for it.

After about an hour, Spock surprisingly stopped. “Jim, I would like to return to our camp site. Now that the rain has ceased, perhaps we can build a successful campfire. I am sure you are growing hungry as you have not eaten in at least three hours and I am looking somewhat forward to you showing me how to roast marshmallows. I saw that you had brought supplies for…what was it you called that? S’mores?”

“You made another joke, Spock. We may make a human out of you yet!”

“I sincerely hope not, Captain.”

Jim's eyes sparkled as he chose not to inform Spock...yet...that S'mores were made with chocolate.

As they arrived back at their camp and secured Wildfire and Loopy for the night, Jim realized he had just lived the most peaceful and satisfying two hours of his entire existence. This was what he wanted. The time to just be with Spock, talk, share, plan, dream. Not repair or cure or conquer anything. Just to be together and breathe the same air.

And to love him. And to be loved by him. And kiss and taste and gaze upon every inch of him. And make love to him over and over and over. And then again, of course, Jim had to fight back the pressure behind the fastenings of his jeans.

Hopefully before this week was over, all of those longings would begin to be fulfilled.  
 ** _*TKU=The Known Universe_**

\--------------<><><><><>\--------------

**[Up To The Mountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qVmsO4aXk)  
** Performed here by _Kelly Clarkson_ **  
  
**I went **up to the mountain** because you asked me to, up over the clouds to where the sky was blue.  
I can see all 'round me everywhere, yeah, I could see around me, oh, everywhere.  
  
Sometimes I feel like I've never been nothin' but tired, and I'll be working 'till the day I expire.  
So sometimes I just lay down, yeah, there's no more that I can do? But then I go on again because you asked me to.  
  
Some days I look down, afraid, afraid I will fall, and though the sun shines I see nothing at all.  
But I hear your, your sweet voice, it whispers softly to me, telling me softly you love me so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beautiful artwork created for this story:**
> 
> **_Title artwork by Borealisblue_ **
> 
> **_Center artwork by Mylochka_ **
> 
>   
> 


	2. When You Say Nothing At All

  
  


Not only had the rains stopped, but as dusk approached and the sun slipped below the tree line, the winds had also finally died down. A quite respectable campfire was set, and powered lanterns were hung strategically around the Enterprise officers' campsite.

The ever-present rumbling of the river waters dominated the senses, along with the delicious smoky smell of pine logs burning, which always made Jim hungry for bacon. He hadn’t brought any on this trip out of respect for his first officer, but he was preparing a mean pot of vegetarian stew for Spock and himself for dinner.

Jim had already downed two cups of strong coffee after Spock had caught him yawning three...okay, four times, and Spock had just started working on his second cup of spiced tea.

Previous campers had arranged large, flat rocks around the campfire pit for somewhat comfortable sitting, in case anyone didn’t bring portable chairs...which Jim really had meant to bring. This moment though, sitting here with Spock, surrounded by these sounds and scents, the beauty and warmth of the campfire, no reports, no pressure, no command decisions—this became Jim’s new favorite moment of his life. Strange how he had two of those just today and both were centered around Spock.

If happiness could physically be felt in one’s blood, then for the first time in his life Jim had happy running through his veins. He could never have imagined getting to experience all this himself, much less with someone so significant to his life as this Vulcan.

Significant…and handsome…and beautiful…and desirable... The flames danced in Spock’s eyes and on his face as his first officer gazed into the fire, as though the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe were to be found there, if only he could stare into them long enough.

Jim never knew he and Spock could find comfort in silence, or perhaps it was silence that found comfort in them. Either way, it was a unique experience for Jim, who was usually bursting with energy and the urge to expend it all over everyone around him.

But right now, their silence settled around them like a warm blanket, soft and soothing.

The captain knew now more than ever that he would finally find true contentment if he could live the rest of his life like this. Beside Spock. With Spock.

And he hadn't even tasted this man's lips yet.

Jim couldn't have explained to anyone how he just knew Spock was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They had never even touched in any way. Well, unless you counted that unfortunate Spock-trying-to-choke-him-to-death-on-the-bridge incident. Other than that, no.

And yet, Jim had never been more sure of anything in his life.

The stew wasn’t quite ready yet, but Jim realized…he was.

This wasn't the way Jim had planned it in his head. He meant to wait till they had maybe hiked and climbed and debated the ways of Starfleet for a couple of days, giving him time to set everything up just right—and then tell Spock.

But the thing with the tent? That undeniably happened, it was going to happen, and it just seemed so right to happen, right now.

And to think, Jim had bought matching rings for them for just this moment, till it hit him that Spock didn’t even know how Jim felt about him. Somehow, on further thought, Jim had decided before they beamed down that saying, “Spock, pass the coffee pot and the creamer, and oh, by the way, I love you, will you marry me?” just might not seem logical to Spock, no matter how much it did to Jim himself.

And Jim knew from the way his butterflies had butterflies that now was the right time. So he turned to look Spock straight in the eyes and took a steadying breath.

“Sp—”

“Jim," Spock turned his head to meet his captain's eyes. "Now that the winds have died down, I will go ahead and assemble the second tent so you will not be so crowded tonight while you sleep. It has been a long and arduous day for you, with driving in inclement weather and dealing with the horses. Since you want to break camp and leave early in the morning, and further since I have watched you yawn five times so far since we returned from our excursion, I believe it would best serve your health and enjoyment to achieve the maximum amount of sleep possible ahead of our drive to the Wilderness in the morning.

”As I do not require as much sleep as Humans, after we eat I will clean up everything and prepare for our early departure so you may go ahead and turn in, as you say.”

Jim just sat there gaping at Spock until he realized that might look a little strange, even for Jim.

_Seconds. If I had just started talking mere seconds sooner, this night might have...yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn...turned out completely different. Another Earth saying verified: Timing is everything._

“Really, Mr. Spock, you don’t have to do that. I feel perfectly fine and awake,” Jim said, yawning yet again.

“Yes, Jim, that is apparent.” It was indicator number six, Spock noted, assured he had made the right decision in spite of his personal longings.

“Another joke, Spock. I do believe camping is going to be one of the best things ever for you.”

“And I believe the stew is ready for us. If you will tell me where the bowls and utensils and napkins are packed, I will retrieve them for us.”

“I believe they’re in…no, no. They might be…no. Oh wait. Damn. I think I forgot to pack them.”

“It is of no consequence, Captain. We can use our extra cups, and I believe I have in my belongings disposable utensils we can use.”

“That’s amazing, Spock. I don’t know too many people who keep emergency flatware in their away packs.”

“I believe there are many things you do not know about me…Jim. Perhaps as we spend this time together, we will learn more about each other and become...closer friends.”

“I’d like that, Spock…a lot.”

“I find it agreeable also. Here is your stew and what you Earthians used to call a ‘spork,’ I believe.”

“Where did you dig up that old fossil, Spock? That’s a pretty significant find in the world of antiquities!”

“You looked for native American pottery, I looked for utensils,” Spock explained simply.

“Oh my God, that’s joke number four! As I live and breathe!”

Spock immediately looked stricken—and then, just as quickly, his countenance returned to passive.

 _Uh oh…that was clearly not the thing to say._ Jim cringed as he thought he saw a flash of pain cross Spock’s face.

“God, I’m sorry, Spock. I just wasn’t thinking. I don’t mean to make light of it. I just feel so healthy and alive out here, I don’t even think of it very often any more.

“I know watching me die was really hard on you. And hell if that’s not something very few people ever get to say.”

“Jim, you have no idea.” Spock looked his best friend directly in the eyes. “In fact, you truly do not have any idea, do you?”

“I could see your face, Spock, though not very clearly. I saw tears in your eyes. I heard you say you were failing in your attempt to not feel. Spock, what…what do I not know? What do you mean?”

Spock hung his head down, suddenly realizing Jim truly had no idea how his death had changed Spock forever that day, as the first officer knelt before the glass door, watching the man he loved take his last breath. Looking at the fire again but not really seeing it, Spock shook his head, contemplating the odds of possible repercussions from telling him the truth.

“Jim," Spock said, then immediately reconsidered saying anything.

 _This is not the time to make such a life-changing admission, when Jim is exhausted. I should wait till later in the week, when we both do not have so much to do before reaching our final campsite. Yet..._ Spock acquiesced and breathed the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh.

“The only time I have ever actually cried tears in my entire life was when I watched you die. Through all the loss, nothing has ever brought me such fracture of emotional control as watching you die as I could do nothing to save you. The pain threatened to smother me.”

“Spock, why? Why was my death the—"

“Jim, this is a discussion better left for another time, when we are both rested. But Captain, please suffice it to say I do not make light of you 'living and breathing.' I would prefer you did not, either."

"I'll try not to do it again, Spock." Jim looked genuinely regretful.

"Captain, go prepare for sleep. I will deal with everything else.”

“Well, if you’re sure, Spock. I am beat. You sure you don't want to sleep in my tent? Or would you like me to help you set up yours?"

"No, please go rest, and I will see you at daybreak."

"Thanks again, Spock. Sweet dreams." _I know mine will be._

"To you also, Jim." _Ashayam._

\----------<><><><><>\----------

 **[When You Say Nothing At All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg)  
** Performed here by _Alison Krauss_

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,

 **You say it best, when you say nothing at all.**  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,

**You say it best, when you say nothing at all.**


	3. I Want To Stand With You On A Mountain

  
  


Jim hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, and he could already smell coffee perking and the scent of bacon frying.

Oh.

Dammit.

The mouthwatering smoky aroma was the dead giveaway—he obviously was just dreaming, since he hadn’t packed any for this trip. Not that he forgot it the way he apparently did so many other important necessities. He had purposefully not brought any meats in deference to Spock, who was, in the Vulcan tradition, a vegetarian.

His alarm hadn’t gone off yet either, which proved he was still asleep.

So with no reason to open his eyes, he just stretched his arms out above his head and brushed his fingers against the rough tent fabric. Of course, then he had to pull his arms back down before there was room again for his entire six foot tallness to twist and bend and stretch his legs all the way out, toes flexing against the opposite wall.

And since he knew he was not really awake yet anyway, he dragged his fingernails across his rock-hard morning wood and let them linger there, slightly squeezing and massaging, fantasizing that it was Spock’s sensitive fingers playing with him. Even in his present state, he knew Spock was only a few feet away in his own tent, sleeping comfortably.

Jim couldn’t remember a dream so vivid when he had felt this happy, or his body had felt so good. What he’d heard all his life was apparently true. Everything really _is_ better when you’re camping out.

He moaned quietly, humping almost imperceptibly into what he pretended was Spock’s palm, his head rolling slightly back and forth at how exquisite it felt, his eyes squeezed tightly.

\----------<><><><><>\----------  
  


Spock was immediately captivated, totally forgetting how to breathe; his eyes glazing over and his jaw dropped in wonder, as it became physically impossible to tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him: his captain waking, stretching slowly like a panther, lithe and limber in that tent.

Suddenly Spock gasped and swallowed hard as he watched Jim rub himself through his jeans. He had never seen anything so erotic in his life, not even in his fantasies of Jim, as he watched his captain taunt his body.

Spock could barely hold back his own trembling just watching, wishing it were he lying beside his captain, his own hand driving Jim to moan and writhe that way.

 _Is Jim going to continue touching himself until he actually achieves orgasm_? Spock’s stomach turned flips as he stared, trying to control lust-filled shivers up and down his spine, fighting the almost overpowering need to join with Jim’s release, as now the captain’s chest rose and fell quicker and quicker, his body stiffening and jerking, as he pulsed out his relief. 

And now that he had watched Jim in ecstasy and had memorized this new expression on his beautiful, rugged face, Spock realized his hunger could never be satisfied again until he could watch and feel and taste Jim for the rest of his life.

Spock had awakened before sunrise and sprinted the five miles to a small store they passed yesterday when they drove through the tiny village of Terrero. As Spock anticipated, he was able to purchase several days’ worth of Captain Kirk’s favorite foods, and a lightweight refrigerated saddle pack to keep it fresh. He also purchased bread, butter and honey, plus several different jelly samples to accompany skillet toast, rounding out what his commander believed to be _the_ universal breakfast extraordinaire.

And he did not forget the recyclable plates and flatware.

He timed the trip so that he could easily return to camp and have everything exactly ready for Jim to eat when his chronometer alarm woke him. Spock had the campfire burning at its maximum efficacy for cooking.

Perhaps he was breaking privacy protocols by sitting beside the campfire on the rock that faced Jim's tent as he prepared breakfast, but his urge to look at Jim as often and for as long as he wished without being caught was just too strong.

Previously, Spock had not thought it of such import to begin this morning with his usual meditation practices in order to organize his mind and strengthen his emotional controls. He realized now, he had clearly committed an error.

Spock only knew he had felt a driving need to provide Jim with the surprise gift of preparing a substantial, enjoyable meal for him.

This was a point for later consideration, because Vulcans do not have driving needs.

Except, of course, during…

No, that did not have to be it. This was a normal, average, everyday deeply-in-love with James T. Kirk driving need. Nothing more at this time.

Spock was becoming more and more aware, though, that being in love with Jim was much like living in unrequited Pon Farr to a small extent every day. Indeed, his body was increasingly demanding he put action to his cravings of love and devotion; especially now that he knew his captain reciprocated his regard.

Perhaps he never even stood a chance of controlling anything when his captain transformed into a sexual Adonis right before his eyes. It was more likely nothing could have prepared him for what he had just been privileged to observe.

\----------<><><><><>\----------  
  


It was the strangest phenomenon, this waking up smiling. Peaceful, content, soaked in warm cum…

 _Soaked in cum_?

Jim’s eyes popped open as his alarm rattled. He was lying on his side, facing out toward the campfire and…Spock? Cooking?

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT!

Oh fuck, what had he just done? Jim turned on his back, staring at the low roof of his tent, raking his hand through his crazy, sticking-every-direction hair, turning at least nine shades of red.

 _Why me_? 

He thought back through the last few minutes and groaned. Jim apparently had _not_ been asleep. And just his luck, neither had Spock. He tried to imagine what Spock had just seen him do, the angle at which he saw it, and did _anything_ not get seen?

Nope. There’s no way. Spock had a ringside seat to watch Jim jerk himself off, right in front of him. Fantasizing about him.

This was not a wet dream. _**This was a wet nightmare.**_

His first thought was to reach for his communicator and order the Enterprise to beam him out into open space.

His second was to become a sequestered monk. After all, the Pecos Benedictine Monastery was just down the river a ways.

They probably wouldn’t accept him though, because if there were ever times they required a vow of silence, Jim might be able to maintain it for all of four minutes. And when he spoke again, he’d probably be cursing about something.

Third? He couldn’t even think of a third option. Maybe…he had an itch that just wouldn’t go away? That was _almost_ the truth.

Where were those rings when he needed them? They would have been a great subject changer. Only they could possibly have provided a topic of conversation more preposterous than this.

Well, he had to face Spock eventually. He might as well just do it.

Jim climbed out of the tent, face in full bloom. And then he realized how miserable it felt to walk like that, because apparently he had released quite a load. So he turned back to grab some clean clothes and then headed toward the Winsor Creek restroom to clean up and change.

“Jim? Jim, your food is ready. Jim?” Spock called out.

Kirk kept walking but reached one arm back to wave off Spock’s query. “I’ll be back.” Spock turned back to the food he had prepared so precisely.

“10 miles. Round trip. On foot.”

Spock reminded himself that Vulcans do not sigh. Nor do they allow themselves to wallow in frustration when their loving efforts go ignored and unappreciated.

\----------<><><><><>\----------  
  


When Jim returned all freshened up, he tossed his dirties in the back of the truck and came to sit down by Spock. He was wearing soft, well-worn jeans and a red plaid shirt, as the weather forecast for today was sunny and 83 degrees at Irongate.

“What did you do, Spock? Raid everybody’s camp during the night till you finally found all my favorites?”

“Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I did. Therefore, I suggest before the natives pull together a posse to come recover their goods, you go ahead and eat.”

Amazed the Vulcan was somehow quickly picking up the human art of sarcasm, a chuckling Jim took the plate Spock offered him, along with fork and knife, napkins and condiments.

“Wow, Spock, this is quite a spread. Did you get any sleep or did you spend all night working on this? I know you’re ingenious and pretty much can work miracles, but I don’t think even you can conjure up food like this out of thin air. Uh, I mean aside from the transporter. You can’t, can you??”

Jim tasted the eggs, the crispy, savory bacon, the pan toast topped with blackberry jelly, all followed by several smooth, luxurious swigs of hot coffee with cream.

“Oh my God, Spock, this is fantastic! I had no idea you could cook at all, much less over a campfire, and create anything that could taste this awesome! What a masterpiece, Spock. Where did you learn to make this?”

“Jim…I watched you come.”

Kirk gasped, inhaling a mouth full of egg, choking and coughing as he tried to hide his reddening face behind his coffee mug. He was absolutely mortified. He could only assume this trip was over, and Spock wanted to return to the Enterprise before it even started.

“Jim…it was astounding. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The intensity with which you live. You truly are full of life. You show it in the way you bring your body to feel so vigorous. It was as though your entire body shot forth your orgasm. Do you do this often? Bring yourself to ecstasy like that? It was fascinating. I simply could not turn away.”

Jim was circling this stardate in his mind as the day Mr. Spock rendered him utterly speechless. He had felt humiliated to be so carelessly visible, and he had walked away too embarrassed to even accept this amazing gift Spock just prepared for him, made even more amazing by the fact he himself would not even be eating most of it.

And yet, here was Spock, not censuring him, but rather finding wonder in the very act of his self-gratification. And Spock didn’t even know he was the object of the accompanying fantasy.

Spock lowered his gaze to the fire, trying to help Jim feel less uncomfortable.

“Jim, could we table this discussion until later tonight, after we set up our campsite at Lost Bear Lake? I very much want you to enjoy your breakfast.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered, his voice still raspy from choking. “Where _did_ you get all this food and these supplies? Did you walk all the way back to Terrero to that store we saw yesterday?”

“Please, Jim, do not allow your food to grow cold. We have the entire remainder of the trip to discuss anything you wish.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

 **[Truly Madly Deeply](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU)  
** Sung by _Savage Garden_

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah.  
  
 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea,**_  
 _ **I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me**_  
  
And when my stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry,  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers in lonely hours, the tears devour you  
  
 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea,**_  
 _ **I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me  
  
**_ Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come,  
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope I'll be your love, Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply do...


	4. Tell Me That We Belong Together

_"…And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,  
_ _And the wheel’s kick and the wind’s song…and a gray dawn breaking."  
Sea Fever By John Masefield   
_

  
After they made sure all their gear was packed and stowed, all of their campfire embers thoroughly doused, and they’d acquired a few more scrapes and bruises trailering Loopy and Wildfire, the captain scooted in under the steering wheel, his first officer in the passenger seat, filling the role of…  
  
“Riding shotgun, Captain?” Spock inquired. “I have never heard that term before, therefore I have not researched the associated responsibilities. I do not possess a shotgun nor any similar weapon that uses gunpowder and projectiles. Additionally, it sounds quite uncomfortable to sit upon any long metal weapon for an extended time period, especially on these bumpy roads.”

Jim sighed. “That’s just what they called the…lookout, as it were, I guess. It’s the person who sits where you’re sitting, by the passenger window. In the North America, Earth, Old West days, there were two people who sat on top of a stagecoach: the driver, who gripped the reins and controlled the four to six horses that pulled it, and the other guy, who was ‘riding shotgun.’ Back then, he watched constantly for anyone who might approach them to attack the coach and its passengers or cargo. He held a weapon. He didn’t sit on it.”

Jim just shook his head. _Damn literal Vulcan in your fancy black riding pants and that soft black merino turtleneck. I’ll show you sitting on a long.....Dammit, Jim, stop it! Concentrate!_

“For our purposes, you are just in charge of directions and the music playlist while we travel, and you’re the one who jumps out to open and close gates we come to on these old back roads. And, of course, if you see anyone approaching to attack us, give us a yell.”

“Humorous, Captain. But thank you for explaining. Now…what is a stagecoach?”

“Spock, just…just turn on some music for us. It’ll make this part go easier. And do me a favor, ok? Just…don’t keep looking down over the side. You’re kind of making me nervous.”

Still fresh off his embarrassing public organ performance this morning, Jim wasn’t really ready quite yet to either look at or engage in deeper conversation with his First. Jim merely handed him his PADD which was already programmed with maps of the area and some music he thought would enhance their mountain experience, old cowboy songs like “Wildfire” and “Thank God I’m a Country Boy,” “The Gambler,” and “Rocky Mountain High.”

Jim, of course, bellowed out along with each of them, especially waggling his eyebrows at Spock as he sang his personal favorite, “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.”

Spock reminded himself that Vulcans do not stick their fingers in their ears to protect their more acute hearing from painfully exuberant volumes, no matter how beautifully Jim sang. They discreetly insert earplugs.

It was only five miles up Irongate Road to the entrance of the Wilderness, but with all the intricate, hazardous turns, some quite treacherous because of the horse trailer and the deep rain-filled ruts in the road, it still took them an hour to slowly and safely creep their way up the mountain.

When they finally reached the iron gate for which this road and area were named, Jim stopped before it. Both men jumped out and unloaded the horses, tying them to the fence posts next to the gate. It was getting easier with experience, each time they maneuvered the animals out of the trailer. Spock remained with the horses, as Jim went back to park the vehicle.

And Jim was quite proud it only took him five attempts to back the trailer up straight, close and parallel to the fence on the other side from the gate, exactly in the spot he wanted, where the pickup and trailer would remain alongside a few others for the rest of the week.  
  


  
  
It was a completely unguarded and unmonitored area. Jim smiled as he had visions of an Enterprise Security Team posted around the truck, phasers drawn to provide 24-hour protection from intruders. He doubted even they would intimidate any grizzlies, though. But since few people even knew about this spot, and campers obviously packed their gear in with them, he had never heard of anyone messing with anyone else’s few belongings that were left behind.

Sure, there were rumors of incidents with non-Human tampering, just out of natural animal curiosity. It had probably been two centuries since anyone reported seeing a grizzly in New Mexico, anyway. It was mostly the less deadly and aggressive black bears that were prevalent in this area of the Rocky Mountains.

Jim saw no reason to bother Spock with that part. He would make sure, though, that they kept their phasers holstered on their hips at all times in the Wilderness.

Or if things went as he hoped, _almost_ all times.

Although now that he actually thought about it, images of a tall, dark, gorgeous, alluringly naked Spock wearing nothing but a holster were really… _Dammit! Focus, Jim! This is how I managed to screw up getting everything packed for the trip in_ _the first place!_ Jim quickly shook his head to clear out those images.

After the truck and trailer were secured, Jim motioned for Spock to come help him get into the small trailer tack room and unload the saddles, blankets, and other accessories to prepare Wildfire and Loopy to hit the trail.

Jim taught Spock how to saddle Wildfire, the mare he had chosen, and to attach the different accessories required to safely ride her. The captain wanted to kick his own butt for not teaching this to Spock yesterday. Had he known Spock was going to do something so foolhardy and ridiculous…and kind and generous…as to walk ten miles just to procure Jim’s favorite foods, he would have taken time yesterday to teach him to saddle his horse so he wouldn’t have had to walk. It still blew him away that Spock would go to such lengths just to……

_Wait. Just…just wait. Nobody, I don’t care who you are, nobody goes to such lengths to buy supplies you’re not even going to use yourself, and works so hard just to prepare a meal for somebody else, unless…seriously, that’s just so beyond the call of duty…why did Spock do that?  
_

_And…why did he cry for the first time in his life when I died? What….why did Spock think me getting my rocks off earlier in the tent was fascin—  
_

“Jim," Spock interrupted, "Is all of my riding gear correctly secured?”

Jim just looked at Spock’s face, especially searching his eyes.

_Is there something there? Something I never noticed? If so, why the hell was it so hard to get him to come on this trip with me? Fuck, Jim. You’re gonna get us both killed if you don’t pay attention now!_

“Here, Spock, you need to tighten your cinch more so your saddle doesn’t slip and make you fall. You won’t hurt the horse. And be sure you pull it as she exhales, or it still won’t be safe for you, ‘cause she’ll try to trick you by holding her breath in. There, you see? Easy peasy. You got it!”

Jim then saddled Loopy and double checked everything. They loaded their saddle bags and gear equally balanced behind them, sleeping bags and clothes rolled up tightly and tied behind the cantles. The tents would be next.

“Jim, I was thinking that since we know now that we both can fit in one tent, we should, for the sake of the horses’ comfort, leave one behind and just take both sleeping bags.”

Kirk’s heart skipped a beat with anticipation, and he swallowed hard. No matter what else did or didn’t happen, this meant Spock would be sleeping close beside him for the next few nights, by his own choice. As if Jim could sleep with the kind of hard-on he’d have, lying next to Spock.

_You gotta tamp this down, man, or you’re gonna throw up from nerves. I guarantee Spock isn’t going to find puking very fascinating or life-affirming. Get a grip on yourself. Oh wait, that’s what already got me in trouble this morning!  
_

Jim’s inner voice was really starting to annoy him.

One last check to make sure everything was loaded on the horses and the truck was locked, the key secured in Jim’s pack, and they were ready to head out. Spock opened the latch on the gate and pulled it open wide, as Jim took both horses’ reins and led them through. After securing the gate, Spock walked to the wrong side of his horse, preparing to mount her.

“No Spock, you always mount a horse from their left side. Here, let me help you.”

Spock had already thoroughly researched all there was to know about horses, saddling them, mounting them, riding them.

But he also knew his captain received great satisfaction from thinking he was teaching the Vulcan something new. And as tactile as Jim always was, this provided extra opportunity to feel Jim’s hands touching him somewhere.

Jim demonstrated how to properly hold onto the saddle horn with his left hand, as he guided Spock’s left boot solidly into the stirrup, and then aided him to throw his right leg over the horse’s back. Spock carefully hid his pleasure, as the back of his leg tingled warmly where Jim had just anchored his hand to assist him.

Jim then moved to the starboard side to make sure Spock’s boot was securely pushed into the right stirrup. Without thinking, Jim then reached up and patted two quick slaps on Spock’s upper right thigh, as he bent down, double checking the cinch. Spock instantly grew one point three inches longer.

“You’re all ready, Spock. How does that feel?”

“It does indeed feel adequate, Captain.”

Jim chuckled as he grabbed Spock’s reins and guided Wildfire to walk around the area as Spock held tightly onto the saddle horn.

_Fuuuuuuuck……I've never envied a saddle horn so much in my life.  
_

Jim cleared his throat. “Here, Spock, take your reins now. Let’s give you a chance to get used to her. In spite of her name, I think Wildfire has a pretty even temperament, so it should be easy to get to know her and read her moves before we take off.”

He wanted to make sure he gave the Vulcan plenty of opportunity to adapt his body movements to the various gaits of the 1,000 pound horse below him and get comfortable with reining her.

Jim thought Spock picked up quickly on the computations of the rocking body movements needed to match the different styles and speeds of his horse. For the most part, as they would soon be traveling the ten miles up to Lost Bear Lake, they would be taking it nice and easy, at about no more than two point five miles an hour, much more slowly than Spock had hiked to Terrero that morning, and about the same distance. At this rate, and depending on how often they stopped, they would reach the lake in about three hours, take another hour to scout out the perfect location by the water to pitch their tent and set up camp, and then have everything secured and a campfire set for ignition at sunset within another two.

_Oh my God….how am I going to make it to the lake, watching Spock’s hips rock and bounce like that? Nobody’s around here right now. I swear I could rip him down off that horse and…  
_

“Jim, I believe that is enough practice. I think I understand the geometric patterns of matching Wildfire’s steps.”

_Just a few hours. I just have to be patient a few more hours.  
_

Then later, after they set up their tent and situated their sleeping bags and gear, Jim thought it would be a good plan to grab some grub and hike awhile, so that in about ten hours, he would prepare a pot of coffee for himself and tea for Spock, and then, as they sat by the fire, warming their hands around their steaming mugs, Jim would tell Spock he was in love with him.

Hopefully, by the time they climbed into the tent together in about ten and a half hours, they would be a permanent couple, climbing inside each other and making love all night. Jim would finally know the taste of Spock’s mouth, the feel of his arms around Jim, and…

_Down, boy! Dammit! Save it for tonight.  
_

Jim gritted his teeth in attempt to will his growing bulge back down to size, so he could climb onto his own horse unencumbered by a crushed package. Moving to Loopy’s port side, Jim nudged all his bindings, ensuring they were securely fastened and his saddle stable.

Spock then watched in unguarded awe as this gorgeous man gracefully leapt up into his saddle, Jim’s right leg easily and powerfully swinging over the horse’s back, as though he still did this every day.

After making sure they were both seated securely, Jim flashed Spock a smile of such pure joy that Spock almost melted off his saddle. Spock was certain that if he didn’t already love Jim so much it hurt, he would have fallen in love with him at that moment.

“Let’s go! Follow me, Spock. We’re heading northeast and we’ll be there about 13:30."

Jim led the way as they headed along the trail above the Pecos River, the cliffs beside them steep and so high, they could barely see the rushing waters several hundred feet below.

Forgetting he had not actually sat a horse in years, Jim realized maybe he ought to have trotted a few practice rounds himself. He wasn’t going to fall off, obviously, but he didn’t want to bounce like a baby on its daddy’s knee, either. A starship captain had a certain decorum to maintain. Right now, that might take some work.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

As Spock followed Jim’s lead, he fully appreciated the opportunity to openly gaze at and admire his captain’s incredibly sensuous, handsome body—his rippling muscles, his tall, lean back and strong shoulders, his narrow hips and long, powerful legs, his dark blond hair blowing wildly below his hat. The way Jim sat a horse was one of the most erotic sights Spock could imagine, aside from fantasizing Jim sitting on him.

Spock was still young, as Vulcan lifetimes and physiology go, and he was only now coming into the age of his personal sexual awareness. He had previously carried on a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, based on future expectations of his species to mate and further the population of Vulcan Prime before, and now New Vulcan. He had never considered having an option as to whether his own physiology and proclivities were more attuned to males or females.

But when he had knelt before Jim, barely able to bear the excruciating emotional pain of watching Jim die, gender was no longer really an issue. He was laser focused on this one being, this man, and an encompassing love and grief for him. There would never be another, if he could even survive this loss.

The only thing that kept him going at that point had been his consuming need for Vulcan justice, to punish and kill Khan for creating the circumstances that destroyed Jim and almost everyone else on the Enterprise.

At this life-altering revelation, Spock promptly ended his relationship with Uhura, and went into mourning for this man he had not even realized he loved.

The day Dr. McCoy brought Jim back to life with Khan’s blood was the happiest day of Spock’s life. In fact, that day was without compare. Spock determined at that point in time to be at Jim’s side, to have him in his life in any way, in every way Jim would allow.

Thus, yesterday, when he realized Jim’s deep love for him, everything changed. He would need to hold back his own emotions for Jim no longer. It was the most freeing, though brief, mind touch of his life.

Spock’s walk to Terrero this morning had served two purposes: to get supplies with which to surprise Jim; but also to be able to comm and converse with Dr. McCoy privately, in order to learn if Jim had discussed this trip with him and any plans Jim had for it, which Spock had not been told.

For the first time, the doctor had been willing to take Spock into his confidence. It had proven to be a very productive call.

\----------<><><><><>\----------  
  


“There it is, Spock, over that knoll. That’s Lost Bear Lake. It’s just like the satellite holos portrayed it. From what I could see, the most level ground next to the lake is over on the east side. Let’s head that direction and find out.”

In no time, the commanders found a perfect spot to pitch their tent. There were plenty of pine and aspen, and lots of fallen limbs to chop up for campfires. They would have easy access to the lake, close enough to hear the gentle lullaby of small waves lapping the shore.  
  
Jim was realizing more and more how much he loved the sound of water. This must have been one of the powerful draws to seafaring captains from centuries past, when they left everything behind to sail the oceans, no matter what unknown dangers faced them.

The men quickly pitched their tent easily this time with no blinding rain or whipping winds fighting against them. They led the horses to the water to allow them to drink their fill, and then tied them to trees surrounded by rich, thick grass to munch.

Spock scavenged around, collecting larger rocks and smaller dead branches and twigs to prepare their campfire for later.

“These will work well, will they not, Jim, for our needs?”

“Perfect, Spock. You want to start a small fire first just to test it? We can warm up some veggie stew for a late lunch and then go exploring.”

“That is agreeable, Captain. I will also set up the lanterns in case it is growing dark by the time we return.”

“I think I’m a little sore from sitting on that saddle," Jim bemoaned, massaging his butt. "It’s been a long time since I’ve done that. I guess I was just a scrawny boy last time.”

“I can tell a physical difference myself, but it is definitely within my tolerance level.”

Jim snorted. “The things you say, you silver tongued devil, you.

“Oh – and speaking of silver tongued devilish things, let’s designate right now the direction of our restroom for this outing. It’s one of those gross things you don’t really discuss ahead of time, but you have to be aware there are no facilities for miles and miles. You just have to find your most private tree and take care of your business away from and down wind of the camp. There’s no one around for miles, so nothing to worry about there. You can take your supplies and hang them from a tree so it’s a fairly uncomplicated procedure.”

There were tight clusters of aspen and pine, with underbrush everywhere. It was a bit primitive for those used to 23rd century technology and plumbing, but still completely manageable.

Spock merely cocked his eyebrow at Kirk, as they went about preparing everything for the evening.

After a short time, their campsite was set up and organized, and the stew was ready. The men folded their sleeping bags tightly and used them to sit on, as they rested by the fire.

“Spock,” Jim looked at his First, chewing a fairly large chunk of carrot, but his eyes smiling, “Thank you for coming with me. It just wouldn’t be the same without you along. I know we got off to a rough start to the trip yesterday, but I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfortable and de-stressed in my entire life. A lot of that is because of you. This would probably be a lot more complicated alone.”

“My pleasure…Jim. Thank you for inviting me. It is definitely unlike anything I have experienced before. Are you ready to go hiking? And, is there a distinction between hiking and walking?”

“Absolutely nothing except the location where you do it!” Jim wiped his mouth and hands, laughing, and stood to look around. “Which direction shall we try first, Mr. Spock? You have the honors of first choice.”

“Captain, not knowing this area at all, I defer to your good judgment.” Spock stood and looked into Jim’s brilliant, sparkling blue eyes—eyes that put the blue of the lake now behind him to shame.

Spock’s eyes had grown darker and seemed to Jim to look right through his skin and into his very being…

 _Not now not now not now!!_ Jim licked his lips to distract Spock from any chance he might glance down and notice the bulge in his jeans.

“It is no use, Captain. I already know you have an erection."

_Do the embarrassments of this day just never end?  
_

"Jim, if you look down, you will notice I am also aroused. And by licking your lips, you only force my own organ to grow more solid. You have been enticing and tempting and taunting me for years now with that tongue. It is one of your most endearing and beautiful quirks. And in spite of my self-discipline and logic, I still find it makes me want to—"

Jim cut him off, lunging toward Spock, crushing his lips to Spock’s, mouthing them together with wild abandon until both men could no longer breathe. As Jim pulled back slightly, he again slightly licked his lips…and then licked Spock’s, intent on tasting every inch of them.

Spock reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box, the lid tied with a silver ribbon. He lifted the lid and then dropped to one knee, holding the box out toward his captain, looking up into Jim’s hauntingly blue eyes.

 _Oh my...oh my God!…My rings._ "Spock, how did you...?"

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk. I have loved you with all my being for an indeterminate length of time. But on Stardate 2259, as I watched you succumb to radiation poisoning, I was brought to full awareness that I had been deeply in love with you, fiercely so...with an intensity I had not known possible for a Vulcan.“

Jim’s eyes were already shimmering and sparkling with tears, as his gaze alternated between the beautiful platinum bands and Spock’s love-filled eyes.

“Then Dr. McCoy’s serum revived you, and I knew I never wanted to leave your side, as you have allowed me to remain since then, as your friend. I was, however, unaware that you also harbor ardent feelings for me, dating back in time, perhaps even before the formation of my own.

“Yesterday, when your fingers wrapped around my wrist in the truck, I received your surface thoughts, which pulsed with the truth that you are as fervently in love with me as I am with you.

“James Kirk, there is nothing I want more in this lifetime than to spend it with you. To stand beside you, work beside you, live beside you. To lie with you, to watch you come every morning and every night and every opportunity in between…with me. To be One with you in every way possible. To share our lives and our futures, whatever they may bring.”

Jim’s tears were now spilling down his cheeks, as he was almost unable to believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing. It was all just too perfect. And perfect just didn’t happen to Jim Kirk.

“Ergo, James Tiberius Kirk…will you become my mate on New Mount Seleya, according to the most revered and time-honored of Vulcan bonding rites, and will you marry me in the most sacred of Human covenants? Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you?” Spock extended the ring box toward Jim’s heart.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

To listen along with Jim's playlist:

 **[Wildfire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rTwVXt10zw)** Sung by _Michael Martin Murphey_ **  
[Thank God I'm A Country Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gx97BH5kKo)** Sung by _John Denver_ **  
[The Gambler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hx4gdlfamo)** Sung by _Kenny Rogers_ **  
[Rocky Mountain High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOS5-n7dyj4)** Sung by _John Denver_ **  
[Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy (Chippendales Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smeGWWx_P60)  
**

 **  
[I'll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtXYHykUlrw)  
** Sung by _Edwin McCain_

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth.

 **Tell me that we belong together** , dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide,  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof my love is alive and not dead.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said.

And I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.


	5. I Think I’ve Found My Way Home

Jim, eyes still misty, reverently gazed into Spock’s face and took the ring box out his hand. He then encircled Spock’s fingers with his own and lifted him to stand.  
  
Flashing that flirty smile that always shattered Spock’s barriers and melted his guarded heart every time, Jim then lowered himself to one knee, brushing Spock’s touch-sensitive fingers across his lips. Spock looked down into Jim’s beautiful, wet face and lowered all his shields, allowing himself a puzzled, humanish smile at whatever Jim was doing.

“I have fantasized and rehearsed every detail of this moment for months, Mr. Spock. Well, not this _exact_ moment because mine was planned for about three hours from now. But I wanted everything to be perfect, including the perfect words to convey the true depth of my feelings for you; words that would sweep you off your feet.

“So there’s no way in hell I’m letting you steal this life-changing occasion from me now, Commander.” Jim sparkled. “I worked too hard for too many weeks to get you here, to this place, alone with me today. It's _my_ turn.

“Except of course now I'm so smitten by your proposal that nothing I would say could possibly compare. For a stoic Vulcan, you sure have the heart of a poet. I'd almost swear I heard angel wings rustling behind you as you—"

Jim froze, his eyes widening with horror as his attention shifted to the unexpected movement behind Spock, adrenaline instantly crashing through his system. He grabbed for his phaser, snatching it out of its holster and aiming as swiftly as possible. But it was nowhere near fast enough.  
  


  
  


The ferocious black bear came out of nowhere without warning, charging directly toward Spock’s back, the pounding of its massive paws reverberating through the ground, its deafening growls and snarls heaving concussive waves of sound and putrid breath through the air around them.

Within the second it took to disengage the safety on his phaser, Jim had already lunged at Spock, shoving him to the ground and rapidly rolling both their bodies away from the bear’s direct path.

The massive animal’s speed and inertia propelled it past them, buying them two more seconds, during which Spock could seize and engage his own weapon. As the men stabilized out of their roll, they hunched down, watching the male bear, even angrier now, turn and pull itself up to its full eight-foot height, staring down at the objects of its wrath.

Both men’s phasers, set to maximum stun, expertly targeted the center of the bear’s massive chest, still requiring a full five point three second discharge for the giant to be brought down and collapse, unconscious.

Without a second to waste, Jim grabbed his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott ‘ere, Captain. I thought you were on shore leave in the mountains, sir.”

“I am…we are, Mr. Scott. I have a quick job for you.”

“Aye, Captain, just say the word.”

“Scotty, lying unconscious directly in front of me is a huge black bear. He’s stunned, but I have no idea how long he’ll stay that way. Use these coordinates to target him with the transporter and move him to the top of Santa Fe Baldy for us, where there are no people.”

Scotty chuckled. “Of course, sir, I’m layin’ in those coordinates now. Will there be anythin‘ else, Captain?”

“Yes, scan a forty kilometer radius from my location for the presence of any other bears. This is a male, so I'm not expecting there to be any cubs nearby.”

“Scannin’ now, sir. No, it appears you managed to attract the only bear in the area.”

“Good. Oh, and one last thing. Set coordinates for a force field, 500-meter radius from this point, to be voice activated only by myself or Mr. Spock at our discretion.”

“Of course, sir, give me two minutes an’ it will be ready for ya.”

“That will be all then, Mr. Scott. Just….hurry.”

“Consider it done, Captain. Scott out.”

And with that, the bear was immediately enveloped in spinning light and disappeared, as the two officers remained crouched on the ground beside where it had been.

“Angel wings rustling, my ass! Mr. Spock, are you alright? I slammed into you pretty hard.”

“As I look forward to you continuing to do for many decades, Captain. But, no, I am uninjured. And you?”

“I'm fine. Just glad it didn't get you. Those claws had to be at least thirteen centimeters long!”

“Captain, this is not a fish tale where exaggeration is expected. Black bear claws grow only around seven centimeters at most. Still, they can prove deadly if provoked. Are you certain you are unscathed, Jim? Perhaps I should verify that for myself. You often dismiss the seriousness of your own injuries.” And with that, Spock lowered Jim to lie flat on the ground.

“I believe your lips require examination first,” Spock announced with feigned seriousness, leaning down to cover Jim's mouth with his own. Spock's tongue thoroughly inspected every surface until their hearts no longer pounded from the bear attack alone.

Spock lowered himself, stretching full length over Jim’s body, his knee gently spreading Jim’s thighs apart. He ran his hands all around Jim’s shoulders and arms, as his mouth nuzzled and sucked his captain's neck. His teeth found Jim’s ear and lavished it with nips and bites, as Jim’s hips instinctively rolled up, rubbing into Spock’s answering hardness.

"Dammit! I’m already about to come...Spock,” Jim panted as he rocked against Spock. “I can’t hold back…Want you…"

Jim’s plea was interrupted by the shimmering sound of a transporter beam, as Dr. McCoy materialized immediately beside them.

“Jim! Spock! Are you guys alright?”

If there had been a ceiling above them, Jim would have bounced his head off of it, he jumped so high at the startling arrival.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BONES? What are you doing here?”

“Yell all you want, Captain, but I’m your physician, and Scotty just got hold of me, frantic that you two were attacked by a bear! Obviously, I’m here to check for any injuries that need attention!”

“Doctor, I am pleased you are here. Jim would not comm you so I was in the process of performing a perfunctory examination myself.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, SPOCK?” Jim glared at his first officer, incredulous that he would deny the obvious. “Don’t believe him, Bones! He was getting ready to ravish me for the very first time. Could you go away? Could you please just go away?”

“TMI, squirt, and not a second before I'm convinced myself that both of you are uninjured and don’t need treatment. Sit up!”

Dr. McCoy ran his medical tricorder up and down Jim’s body, as Spock explained how Jim had once again endangered his own life in order to save his first officer’s.

“Figures,” Bones rolled his eyes. “Jim, it seems you have quite a few bumps and bruises and scrapes that are not fresh. What are those from?”

“If you must know, they’re from the…HORSES! Oh my God, Spock, we didn’t even check on the horses.”

Jim wrenched himself away from the doctor, running flat out, along with Spock, across the knoll to check on Wildfire and Loopy. They had made no noises of fear or alert either before or since the bear attack, as far as Jim was aware. Both horses were right where they had been left tied off; a bit skittish, but untouched. They were upwind from camp, but the fact that the men had been warming up food right before the attack had probably drawn the bear's attention away from the animals.  
  
Jim hugged both horses’ heads and stroked their noses in relief, and then hugged Spock for good measure. “We’ll engage the force field every time we’re in camp from now on so there’s no chance you or I or the horses will be hurt by anything while we’re here.”

“That is an excellent idea, Jim. I want to concentrate only on you, without concern for anything else interrupting us further.”

"Yeah? I want to concentrate on you, too. Com'ere.”

“Jim...Dr. McCoy? Remember?”

“Argh! Fine, let’s go back and he can finish examining us.”

“Actually, I see him coming this way right now.”

“Jim, are the horses ok?” Dr. McCoy yelled out. “Do I need to check them over?”

“No, Bones, they’re fine. They weren’t touched,” Jim yelled down the hill. Spock and Kirk walked back to meet him.

When they arrived back at camp, Dr. McCoy finished his scans of both men and declared them fit for anything they wished.

"Glad you guys weren't hurt. Let me know if you need me." Dr. McCoy actually winked at Mr. Spock, as he pulled out his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise. Beam me back to Georgia. Everything’s fine here in New Mexico. McCoy out.”

Bones shimmered into thin air, as Jim continued, “Now, where were we? Let’s see if we can pick up where we……uh…where we... Uh, Spock, where are the rings?’ Jim quickly scoured around for the ring box, which was dropped and forgotten during the bear attack on their lives. “Shit! Where did they go?”

“I did not see, Jim. You don't suppose the transporter somehow picked them up with the bear, do you?”

“Is that even possible?" Jim asked, frantically searching around the rocks and fallen deadwood scattered near them. "Wouldn't it alert of anything metal like that in proximity to the animal's coordinates? No, I don’t think that’s at all likely. But then, the way this day has been going, I guess anything’s possible. I’ll check. Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott ’ere, Captain. I hope you’re not upset with me, sending the good doctor to check up on you both.”

“It’s fine Scotty. Hey, I need you to scan around this area for a six-centimeter square box containing two platinum rings. I seem to have misplaced it during the bear attack.”

“Aye, Captain, scannin’ the vicinity. No, Captain, there is nothin’ like that in your immediate area. Scannin’ further out, fifteen-meter area…..No, Captain, no box, no rings.”

“Come on, Scotty. Don’t tell me you beamed them with the bear to the top of that mountain!”

“At this point, it’s a real possibility, sir. I’ll scan an’ try to retrieve it for you. Stan’ by.”

“Spock, while he’s checking, tell me, how did you find out about the rings? How did you get them?”

“After I accidentally discovered your regard for me, this morning while I was walking to Terrero, I commed Dr. McCoy to inquire about anything he knew regarding your plans for this trip. It was somewhat arduous convincing him to share your secrets, but I assured him of my love for you, and he finally took me into his confidence. He then arranged for a Yeoman to retrieve the rings from your quarters and beam them down to me before I returned.”

“So….while you watched me jerk off this morning, you had those rings with you already?”  
  
“Affirmative.”

“So that’s the real reason you wanted to defer talking to me about it until we got set up here, this afternoon? You were going to propose?”

“Yes. I did not want to spoil the surprise, and it was all very sudden, so logically I determined I needed time to consider how to address the idea of asking you to join with me.

“Jim. I very much want to join with you. I yearn to mate with you. I have for a long time, but especially these past two days, I am almost uncontrollably drawn to touch you.”

“Spock, I can’t begin to tell you—"

“Scott to Captain Kirk.”

“Yes, go ahead, Scotty.”

“Captain, I…uh…I apologize. Yes, the rings were transported with the bear. They appear to be…how do I put this delicately?”

“Scotty, just tell me.”

“Captain, the rings are…well, they’re in transit.”

“That’s good, then. When will they appear here?”

“Captain, that’s not the kind of transit I meant. I mean, the bear is awake and moving. It appears the bear…uh…ate the rings.”

“WHAT? Scotty, say again. I could have sworn you said the bear ate my rings!”

Jim watched as Spock turned away and walked to the edge of the lake water, staring out across the mountain.

“Affirmative, Captain. That would be the only way they could be in transit at this time. And it only happened within the hour, so it will likely be days before the bear expels them, sir. Unless you want us to…”

“No, Mr. Scott. I don’t want you to cut into the bear. Unless…could Dr. McCoy do surgery and remove the rings and then release him back onto the mountain?”

“Captain, I believe it’s time for you to contact McCoy directly and remove the middle man. You two can then give me my orders and we’ll go from there. Patching you through to Dr. McCoy.”

“Bones, sorry to interrupt again. Are you there?”

“Yes, Jim, are you injured?”

“Would you just shut up about me being hurt? The fucking bear ate my rings, Bones. My very expensive, engraved rings that took me forever to choose to give to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Those rings. Any way you can fix this?”

Jim and Dr. McCoy spent the next several minutes devising a plan to retrieve the priceless items. It was perpetually snowy and below freezing on top of Santa Fe Baldy, so going there to find the bear and do surgery was out of the question.

The bear would have to be beamed either back to the Enterprise or to a warmer area, where Bones could perform surgery safely and also keep the bear healthy.

They ended up planning to beam the bear directly to the Enterprise under anesthesia and perform the surgery there in the transporter room, where it would be considerably safer and more sterile for the bear. That way, Bones could take his time with exploratory surgery to locate the rings and remove them with minimal damage.

Bones would return to the Enterprise and make the arrangements with Scotty as quickly as possible, as it would be safer for the bear the sooner the surgery began before they traveled deeper into the bear's intestinal tract.

“Do you need us up there with you, Bones? What do you need Spock and me to do?”

“No, we don’t need you here. We can get this fixed fairly easily. I just need a little time. I’ll let you know when it gets here and when the rings are recovered. You sure this is what you want, Jim? You don’t just want to get new ones?”

“I’m only sure of one thing, doctor, and it has nothing to do with you. Just…just do it and keep me informed. Kirk out.”

Jim walked over to the lake bank where Spock was almost in a meditative state.

“Spock, I'm sorry to interrupt you. But I really need to talk to you. It’s a little urgent.”

“Captain, I believe it is illogical to categorize something urgent as little.”

“Of course you do. So, Spock, what’s wrong? Why are you standing out here?”

“Because I love you. Because you deserve the best of everything. And you keep getting shit on. You’ve given everything. You sacrificed your very life to save all of us. You finally planned this entire trip to declare your love. Yet for weeks, I continued refusing to accompany you here.

“And then you allowed me to proclaim my affections for you. We were finally ready to be intimate, ready to plan our lives together. You go to all this effort to choose and inscribe the perfect rings, and then you are afraid it is too soon to ask me to join with you, so you leave them in your quarters.

“This is my fault. It is my fault the rings were here at all. If I had not interfered, they would still be safely hidden under your bunk. I have done nothing but interfere with this trip and all you had diligently planned for months.

“Our rings, Jim, will have gone through the digestive tract of an 850-pound animal that smelled like rotted flesh.”

“Oh! Spock, I…I didn’t even consider that. You don’t eat flesh, and to look at your ring the rest of your life and know where it had been…inside an animal that tried to kill you. God, I’m an idiot sometimes. I’ll contact Dr. McCoy and cancel the plans. We’ll pick out new rings—together, this time.

“Although, Spock, it just occurred to me. Would you even want to wear a wedding ring? I didn’t even ask. I have been nothing but selfish in this entire thing. I didn’t stop to consider your feelings about it. You don’t have to do that. I don’t have to wear one either. We don’t have to do  
any of—"

“Jim, cease babbling! It is not selfish to want symbols of our love. You are working yourself into an emotional frenzy for no reason. You are asking me questions and then answering them for me, in the most negative way possible.

“Allow me to answer, Ashayam. Trust me. You need never allow your imagination to run away with you. I will always answer your questions truthfully.

“Jim, the idea of matching rings, uniquely inscribed with our thoughts and feelings, is an honorable gesture, and yes, I would be honored to wear your ring, as I hope you will feel to wear mine.

“I would very much like to retrieve the original rings, as will naturally happen in a few days. Mr. Scott has the capability to scan and monitor the rings, and to retrieve them when the animal passes them. I want to keep them. Have them sanitized and polished and perhaps preserved in crystal, to remind us forever of this trip and this...very unique day.

“But I do not want us to wear them. You deserve more than that. You deserve the best of everything. I would be amenable to choosing new rings together and having them personalized.

“But what I want right now, more than anything, is for us to retrieve our supplies from the saddle bags, and for you to let me remove your clothing, and you to remove mine. I want us to enter this water and wash each other. I want to feel your warm, naked skin pressed against me, and I want to enter you and claim you as my mate. I want to meld with you and join our minds. And I wish for you to enter me and claim me as yours, if you would be amenable.

"Jim, will you bond with me, here and now?"

\----------<><><><><>\----------

 **[I Knew I Loved You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q)  
** Sung by _Savage Garden_ **  
  
**Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question, like in your eyes,  
I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion, and in your eyes,  
I see the missing pieces I'm searching for, **I think I've found my way home**  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.  
A thousand angels dance around you, I am complete now that I've found you.


	6. I Could Not Ask For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, the chapter we've all been waiting for. Almost three years in the making and worth every second. Enjoy!

Jim carefully unrolled and unzipped the sleeping bags, stacking them on top of each other to make them even more plush, warm, and soft for their first time to make love.

Excitement bubbled up inside him. Excitement at being with Spock…finally. At whatever the future held for them.

Together.

Spock stood by the lake as Jim approached. He wrapped his arms around the Vulcan from behind and rested his head against Spock’s back. Inhaled. Surprised that considering everything the day held, Spock smelled as good as he did.

“Ready to get clean?” His voice sounded a little unsteady to his own ears. Who would have thought he could or would be nervous with a lover?

But this wasn’t just anyone, this was Spock.

 _Spock_.

“It looks cold,” Spock admitted, sounding suddenly hesitant.

“Oh, it is a little. But not too bad, I promise. Cool enough that it will take care of some of my crazy excitement though, that’s for sure.” Jim smiled. “It’ll be okay, babe.”

He released Spock and turned the Vulcan around to face him.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, I’m in awe of you.”

He moistened his lips and stepped close enough to snag the hem of Spock’s shirt.

“I’m all thumbs and I’m shaking.”

“Jim,” Spock whispered.

He swallowed. “That’s not calming me down. I love the way your voice gets all throaty and deep.”

Jim pushed Spock’s shirt up his abdomen and under his arms, pausing to look at the dark furred stomach and chest. 

“One day I’m going to kiss every inch of you here, but right now, I’m too impatient,” he said, breathlessly.

There was no one around, not even any bears to surprise them, thanks to the force field. It was going to be perfect.

He moved his hands up the bare skin, watching it quiver as he did. Then he put his hands on Spock’s arms, up the sleeves of his shirt, feeling the bunching muscles under his touch.

Jim leaned in to lightly touch his mouth to Spock’s, didn’t linger, wanted to, but didn’t.

“Lift up your arms, honey.”

Spock did as Jim said, as though he was obeying his captain’s orders, which Jim guessed he kind of was, but they weren’t captain and first officer just then, but Spock and Jim.

He pulled the shirt up and over Spock’s head and tossed it down on the ground.

“Now you,” Spock said thickly, reaching over to Jim to remove his shirt. Jim was fairly sure Spock’s hands were shaking just like his. He heard the little hitch in Spock’s breaths.

Jim raised his arms and waited for Spock to lift his shirt up and over his head.

“Such beautiful golden skin.”

Spock gripped Jim’s shirt in his hands, as though reluctant to let it go. He lifted it toward his nose, as though he would sniff it, but then he tossed it aside as Jim stepped close to undo Spock’s pants. 

He unzipped them slowly, lowering the zipper. Then he pushed the jeans down off Spock’s hips and to his knees.

“Oh crap.”

“Jim?”

Jim laughed. “Our hiking boots. We won’t get far without taking them off.”

He dropped to his knees in front of Spock, who sucked in a sharp breath.

“Easy. Later, honey.”

He untied the lacings of Spock’s boots and then pulled them off one at a time. Then he removed Spock’s socks before pulling his jeans and briefs down and off, exposing Spock’s very prominent erection.

Jim leaned his head back to peer up at Spock, who was blushing an adorable light green.

“You are so incredible. Can’t wait to feel you everywhere.”

“Then we need to finish removing your clothing,” Spock replied in a shaky voice.

Jim nodded and sat on the ground to remove his own boots and socks. Then he stood up and let Spock’s fingers slip into the waistband of his jeans.

“Love you,” Jim whispered before kissing Spock’s mouth again, lightly, gently.

“I reciprocate.”

Jim waited for Spock to finish taking Jim’s jeans off, which Spock didn’t bother taking his time with it, just removed his jeans and underwear with quite the efficiency.

“Precise as always, Mister Spock.” 

That got him the patented Spock eyebrow raise, but he held out his hand for Jim. “Shall we?” 

“Oh damn. I sort of forgot soap.”

“Fortunately, I did not.” Spock held up a bar of soap.

Jim wondered where he’d hidden it as they were both nude now, but it didn’t matter, really. All that mattered was this…this moment…with Spock. 

Jim grinned as he allowed himself to be pulled into Spock’s arms. “You think of everything.”

Spock leaned in to capture Jim’s lips once more. He then ensnared Jim’s wrist and led him out into the water of the lake.

The chilly water instantly hit Jim as they waded into the lake. Sure enough his formerly aching erection softened in the cold water.

“Ugh, that’s a bit colder than I thought it would be considering the warm day,” Jim said, teeth clanging together. “We’d better make this quick.”

“I concur.” And yet, Spock pulled Jim close and began to kiss him fervently.

Jim moaned, deciding his body was getting used to the cold water and he had absolutely no issues with kissing Spock. And kissing. He opened his mouth to allow Spock’s probing tongue inside his mouth.

Spock lifted Jim up, hands firmly planted on Jim’s buttocks.

“Mm.”

Spock broke the kiss, staring up at Jim, who he’d lifted above him. “Does soap make appropriate lubrication?”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“Soap used inside your—”

“Oh.” Jim moistened his lips and quickly shook his head. “No. It’s too much of an irritant on, um, delicate nether regions.”

Up went the eyebrow again.

“And anyway, you know me, I have about a million allergies. Do we really want to have to comm Bones to come examine er…me…because of an allergic reaction?”

“You make a good point,” Spock replied, lowering Jim gently toward the lake floor. “I have seen far too much of the doctor on this trip as it is.”

“Amen to that.” Jim grabbed the soap out of Spock’s hand. “So let’s get cleaned up and go back to the shore.”

“We will still need lubrication.” Spock took the soap back and lathered Jim up himself.

“Oh, you have nothing to worry there, Mister Spock. I set the bottle on the sleeping bags when I spread them out.”

Spock paused in rubbing Jim’s chest with soap. “You forgot utensils with which to eat, but you remembered to bring lube.”

Jim gave him a sassy grin. “I have my priorities, mister.”

Spock decided he needed to kiss that sassy grin right off his captain’s face. He cupped Jim’s jaw and fastened his lips to Jim’s, enjoying the way Jim opened for him as he once more joined their tongues together.

Human kissing was remarkably better than Vulcan kissing, Spock decided.

When he felt Jim’s hand move down between them to wrap about Spock’s cock, Spock could not help but growl his definite approval.

“We are clean enough,” he announced.

“I was gonna say that,” Jim groaned, as Spock’s mouth sucked on his throat.

Once more Spock lifted him, and began to carry Jim toward the shore.

And then his foot slid, causing him to go down on one knee. He never let go of Jim though.

“Sorry, ashayam. I stepped upon a rock.”

“With my luck you probably cut your damn foot open,” Jim grumbled as he held onto Spock’s shoulders as Spock once more stood.

“I do not believe so.”

When they reached the shore, Spock tossed Jim down on the bag.

“Ouch,” Jim complained as he landed hard.

“I apologize—”

“Just come down here and kiss me, will you?”

Spock joined him on their camping bed, leaning over Jim to thoroughly kiss the pout right off Jim’s lips. No one had lips like Jim’s. There was no compare to Jim in any way.

His thumb reaching up to brush across Jim’s jaw, Spock said reverently, “I worship you.”

Jim’s blue eyes glistened like blue diamonds. “I pretty much worship you, too. So much.” He blinked and Spock realized Jim’s eyes were leaking moisture.

“Jim, are you injured?”

“No, babe. I-I just never thought I’d get to be here, with you, like this. It’s amazing.” Jim’s smile was breathtakingly radiant. “Now, claim me, will you?”

Humbled and in awe of this Human, Spock reached for the bottle of lubricant Jim had brought with them. He only hoped he could last, for his cock was hard and aching to be joined with Jim.

The slick sloshed over his sensitized fingers, which he coated generously.

“Do you-do you know what to do?” Jim asked, his gaze on Spock’s fingers.

“Affirmative. I researched the particulars.”

Blue eyes widened. “Did you? In, ah, a very scientific way I’m assuming?”

Spock shook his head. “I engaged in the viewing of pornographic videos.”

“Gah,” Jim gasped out. “That totally shouldn’t turn me on the way it did.”

“Jim.”

“Huh?”

“Spread your legs.”

Jim’s eyes appeared to roll back in his head. “Damn it, Spock. Talk like that and I’m gonna come.”

“That is the generally anticipated result.” Since Jim wasn’t spreading his legs, Spock did it for him.

Pushing them far enough apart so that his fingers easily slid into Jim’s ass.

“Oh, hey, hey, hey. Easy there, buster.”

Spock raised a brow. “Buster?’

Jim laughed breathlessly which turned into a moan when Spock pressed his fingers deeper inside.

“Oh, Spock, oh please.”

Spock didn’t want to wait any more than Jim did, so he pulled his fingers out, poured more lube onto his fingers, and coated his own erection. Only his Vulcan control kept him from shooting at the touch of his hand upon himself.

“Love you,” Jim said again on a ragged moan as Spock lifted Jim up to enter him.

Spock doubted he would tire of those two words falling from Jim’s lips.

“And I love you as well.” Spock gasped as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle at Jim’s entrance. Jim’s sphincter muscles closed around him, drawing him inside. He swore in Vulcan as he desperately tried to keep himself from coming instantly.

Jim’s hands slid down Spock’s back as he tilted up, allowing Spock to enter him deeper still. This must be what Earth’s heaven was like, Spock thought illogically. He began to thrust into Jim, into his ashayam, over and over again, his eyes focused on the beauty that was Jim’s face.

He would never get enough of Jim. Never. Even if he was allowed to spend every day, all day, coupling like this. It could not be enough.

He laced his sticky fingers into Jim’s hair, massaging into Jim’s skull, not quite melding with him, but unable to stop touching him in as many ways as he could, as Jim would allow.

“Stroke yourself, ashayam,” Spock urged, his whole body thrumming with the desire to see Jim touch himself as he had that morning. The pleasure on Jim’s face was something he could never, would never, forget.

Jim panted, his eyes glazed with desire, as he reached for his own penis to stroke as Spock made love to him. Again and again Spock pushed into Jim, the joining of their bodies so exquisite.

“Mine,” Spock could not stop the ancient claim even if he had wanted to do so. “Mine,” he growled again.

“Yes, Spock. Yours. Yours. Please.” Jim suddenly shuddered beneath him as ropes of cum covered his stroking fingers.

“Jim. Ashayam.” Spock could not hold back any longer. His thrusts sped up as he felt the enormity of his orgasm racing through him. Never had he felt such power as he came shooting into Jim over and over, his hoarse cries of ecstasy echoing in the peaceful wilderness.

Spock rolled onto his back, still lodged inside Jim as he moved his beloved to lay across him, protecting Jim from the discomfort of the hard ground. He caressed Jim’s hair and then lightly moved his fingers down Jim’s neck and then to his back, touching him everywhere.

“You have not yet answered my proposal,” Spock said softly.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll join with you. In every way possible,” Jim answered with a joyous laugh. “Now. Forever. Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “And now we need to clean all over again.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

“How are you?” Jim murmured directly into Spock’s ear as he stayed still.

Spock laid on his stomach, knees spread, ass slightly raised, with Jim currently imbedded in him. It was dark now, except for the stars. Jim had kept their sleeping bags out of the tent so they could engage in sexual intercourse in natural surroundings. Jim was surprisingly gentle with him as he waited for Spock to adjust to the cock inside his ass.

“I am well.”

Jim softly kissed the tip of Spock’s ear. “You’re better than well. You’re amazing. Damn, you feel good. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

“You may move.”

Jim’s laugh brushed against Spock’s skin causing gooseflesh to appear. Very slowly, Jim pulled out to just the tip and then just as slowly pushed back in to his balls. He repeated this maneuver until Spock could barely think. He very much enjoyed taking Jim on the sleeping bags by the lake’s shore, but this too was a unique and pleasurable experience he hoped to engage in many times with Jim.

“You feel so amazing,” Jim said. “Why haven’t we been doing this for years?”

“I do not know.” Spock clawed into the material of the sleeping bag beneath him as he pushed his ass back at Jim’s probing, pulsing cock. “We most certainly should have.” Again Jim pulled out nearly all the way, and then pushed deep inside Spock.

“Jim,” Spock moaned.

“Like that, huh, baby?”

“Yes. Yes. More.”

“You got it.” Jim pulled out entirely, then slid his slicked cock along the crack of Spock’s ass, making Spock groan in frustration. “Not enough?”

“No!”

That breathless chuckle that made Spock lose it.

And then Jim was entering him again, pushing his thick, hard cock into Spock so that Spock felt so incredibly stuffed full. Jim pumped him deep and fast now, the pace becoming suddenly so frantic that Spock’s head swam, but he pushed back, meeting every thrust into his body, welcoming the intrusion of his Human lover’s cock.

“Mine,” Jim whispered, his hot breath against Spock’s throat. “So mine.”

Spock screamed as he came shooting against the sleeping bag, over and over, coating it with his cum. And then he felt the release of Jim, filling him, coating his insides.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt.

A long time later, Spock stirred, as he felt Jim adjust himself next to him.

“Ugh, we’re lying in cum,” Jim muttered.

Spock laughed at that. Jim was always surprising him. He opened his eyes, wrapped his arms tightly around his T’hy’la, and peered up at the stars above them. “Is there anything you love more than the stars, Jim?”

“No,” came the whispered response. “Well. Other than you.”

“You love me more?”

“Oh yeah. More than anything ever.” Jim played with the fur on Spock’s chest. “Seriously though, this is super gross.”

“What is?”

“The wet spot. No one likes to lie in the wet spot, Spock.”

“We will move in a minute.”

Jim yawned. “Tomorrow I want to spend all day just making love with you over and over.”

“That does sound like a very nice day.”

“Nice.” Jim scoffed. “Hey, mister.” Jim suddenly sat up and pushed at Spock’s chest.

“What?”

“I’m still waiting for the response to my proposal.”

“Oh that.” Spock blinked innocently.

“Yes that.” Jim crossed his arms. “Well?”

"As I recall, you never actually proposed."

"Wait. What?"

"The bear attacked," Spock reminded him.

"Oh shit."

"You did not forget that did you, my Jim?'

Jim grimaced. "Hard to forget that. Well, um, anyway, will you? You know marry me or bond or whatever."

“Well, I am still considering.”

“Considering?” Jim demanded, outraged. “You…ouch. Damn.”

“Jim?” Spock sat up, alarmed.

“I think a bug bit my ass.” Jim grimaced and rubbed his derriere.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to move to inside the tent.”

“Yeah, okay. We’ll have to share one sleeping bag until we can clean this one.”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

Spock shook his head. “No, I am not agreeing to sharing the sleeping bag.”

“What? Why not?”

“I am.”

“Huh?”

Spock nearly sighed. Instead he grabbed Jim and pulled him in for a kiss. “I am agreeing to that, but also to your proposal. I want you forever, Jim. My ashaya.”  
  
Jim’s eyes were once more shining like blue diamonds. “My Vulcan.”   
  
\--------------<><><><><>\--------------

 **[I Could Not Ask For More](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPXRJkla7fI)  
** Sung by _Edwin McCain_

Lying here with you, listening to the rain, smiling just to see the smile upon your face,  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive, and these are the moments I'll remember all my life,  
I've found all I've waited for, and **I could not ask for more.**  
  
Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need, everything you are is everything to me.  
These are the moments I know heaven must exist, and these are the moments I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for, yeah, and **I could not ask for more.**  
  
 **I could not ask for more** than this time together, **I could not ask for** more than this time with you,  
And every prayer has been answered, and every dream I've had's come true,  
Yeah, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be, here with you here with me.  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive, and these are the moments I'll remember all my life,  
I've got all I've waited for, and **I could not ask for more.**

 **I could not ask for more** than this time together, **I could not ask for more** than this time with you,  
And every prayer has been answered, and every dream I've had's come true,  
Yeah, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be, here with you here with me.

 **I could not ask for more** than the love you give me, 'cause it's all I've waited for...  
And **I could not ask for more. More.** And **I could not ask for more.**


	7. The Earth Moved In My Hands

**_Having a thing is_ much _more pleasing than wanting a thing.  
_**

Jim had wanted to touch Spock for so long that finally having him was immeasurably beyond anything he could ever have imagined. Last night, when Spock claimed him and Jim claimed him right back, were the most amazing moments of his life.

And then, Jim grinned as he had yet another life-changing epiphany: apparently from now on, all the most momentous events of his life were going to center around sharing them with Spock.

Hands down, Jim had amassed all the proof he needed to be absolutely convinced. He was now qualified to write dissertations and sonnets and silly love songs on the subject of how exquisitely pleasing it was to finally _have_. Especially when having meant the most unbelievably incredible being in the universe as the one to share love and life with.

Spock’s hands down…and up…and all over….and all under…and all inside. Spock had explored every accessible inch of Jim’s body throughout the night, and a few he didn’t even know could be reached. Spock was quickly becoming an expert on the James T. Kirk body tour, party of one.

From Spock’s arms enveloping him as he slept till Spock's fingers and tongue...well, waking him up, doing sensual nasty things to him in what must be the embodiment of absolute bliss.

Spock had never even kissed a man before last evening, but Jim would never know it from the way Spock’s mouth expertly bruised and possessed his own, yet leaving them starved for even more. Spock’s arduous kisses and bites and sucks drove Jim practically crazy with pleasure.

But at this moment, last night’s records were being shattered by that very same mouth working hungrily between Jim’s thighs. What Spock lacked in experience, he made up for with exuberance and desire and what was apparently the desperate need to make Jim forget anyone else who had ever been near this part of his body before.

He was wildly successful.

Spock’s mouth may have been moving with the inelegance of unfamiliarity, but his intense passion and practice inflamed every nerve in Jim’s swollen member to the ultimate heights of rapture. Their very first night together. What was truly, in every way that mattered, their wedding night. Full of trembling and moaning and gentle pinches to be sure they weren't dreaming. Jim had never felt anything remotely like this in his entire life. But then, Jim had never been this in love or been so very loved in all his existence.

Controlled Vulcans? How the hell had this secret been kept—that Vulcans, who publicly prided themselves regarding their emotional control, were just the opposite in private? They were beyond measure the universe’s greatest lovers even without Pon Farr, if they were all as vigorous as this particular gorgeous specimen.

Thus revealing Jim's next epiphany: he finally understood Amanda, Spock's mother, whom in the past he had often privately somewhat pitied for being bonded to the seemingly harsh, unfeeling Sarek. Wow, was Jim wrong. He silently mouthed an apology to the woman Spock's father had finally admitted he'd loved.

A line from an old cowboy song kept running through Jim’s mind: _I feel sorry for anyone who isn’t me tonight_.

How did he ever get so lucky, what had he ever done in his entire life to deserve Spock, the only half Human, half Vulcan in the universe, as his forever lover and mate?

And more importantly, how soon could their _forever_ begin? A lifetime with Spock could never be enough. They had been through so many universe-changing struggles in their few years as friends, it was their time now. Jim was anxious to start their life together. No more waiting.

Well, waiting just a little while. He was kind of busy right at the moment.

Jim’s ability to reason and breathe had all but disappeared. The courageous, strong hero captain of Starfleet’s flagship was now nothing more than a panting, whimpering captive of this very mussed, debauched and glowing Vulcan. As Jim released all he was, he knew he'd never forget this vision as long as he lived, marking the very first time Spock sucked him off.

Jim reached down and pulled the contented Vulcan up to his face, kissing his swollen, exhausted lips. As Spock hummed into Jim’s mouth, Jim vowed he would make sure after a few more hours sleep he'd set some new records of his own.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

“Jim, there is no one around us for miles and the force field is protecting us from any threatening wildlife. Are you positive it would be important for me to wear your phaser and holster, even though I am not wearing clothes? I will only be gone a few minutes while I feed and water the horses.”

“Oh, absolutely, Mr. Spock. I cannot impress on you strongly enough the importance of safety first. Here, turn around. I need to make positively sure you have it secured correctly.”

Jim watched Spock slowly turn around, Spock making sure Jim’s eyes didn’t miss an inch.

“Nope, Mr. Spock, lean closer, I need to adjust the rear.”

Jim rose up on his knees as Spock came to stand before him. Jim turned him around, enjoying his eye level sight of tight, perfect Vulcan ass. Jim grabbed both Spock's cheeks and squeezed and kneaded them, drawing a slight moan from Spock’s throat, as Jim nipped at each.

"Captain, you make me almost believe in miracles. Nothing in the charted universe could have prepared me for all the many creative ways your brilliant mind devises to pleasure me. You find erogenous zones I never realized existed. You are aware though, you do not have to attempt to trick me. You have only to ask. My heart is yours, as is my—"

"Your ass is the miracle, Mr. Spock. And a gift that will keep on giving for a long, long time."

Jim gave one last flicking kiss and smacked Spock hard across the butt. "That...is for spoiling the mood."

Spock turned around, his steel-hard cock right at Jim's eye level.

“Really, Captain? I do apologize. And I also apologize for that small amount of drool I see forming at the corner of your smile.

"And back to the subject at hand. Additionally, why do you insist I wear _your_ holster instead of mine? I believe you must be even more incorrigible than I suspected.”

“Just parts of me are, babe. The rest of me is pure…well, okay, you’re right, I am. Just…hurry back! I'm in a _very_ forgiving mood!”

There was no way after this past night of fulfillment that Jim should be able to get anywhere near aroused again. And yet, with just one glance at a very delicious, x-rated Spock wearing nothing but Jim’s holster...well.

And from now on, every time Jim strapped that holster on, no matter how much trouble they were in, he’d find renewed determination and strength in the memory of this moment and the luscious sight of Spock wearing it.   


\----------<><><><><>\----------

Jim had no choice but to accept the irrefutable fact that neither his mind nor his body could survive a day of lovemaking this soon—the mind had been willing, but the flesh was totally whooped. Literally. He would have to spend a day rehydrating and replenishing energy or he’d end up in medbay before shore leave time was over. And he needed to work on regaining full use of his shaky legs.  
**__**

They decided to cook a decadently huge breakfast and then saddle up to gingerly do some exploring today. After all, the horses were here so they might as well enjoy them. Very, very carefully.

But before they could even hit the trail, worried Doctor Mom had to check back in on Jim.

“So, how’s the trip going so far, aside from you and Spock almost ending up as a bear’s dinner and it devouring your prized jewelry instead?”

“Hey, Bones! How’s Georgia? How’s Joanna? I was a bit too preoccupied yesterday to ask you."

“Jo and I are having a great time together. I’ll fill you in about everything and show you the holos when we get back to the ship. And you and the hobgoblin?”

“We’ve been struggling to come up with ways to keep from getting bored.”

“Ha…ha. Rein in the subtext, kid. Come on, Jim. Are you guys gonna make a go of this thing between you?”

“Yeah, he said yes. I said, hell yes. A bunch of times, as a matter of fact. All night.”

“Again, TMI, sport. But anyway, congratulations to you both, then. It's about time. You two have been mooning over each other for quite a while now. So have you set a stardate? I have a bachelor party to organize, ya know. That's what a best man does. And trust me, you have no say in the matter. I AM your best man.”

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way and you know it. No stardate yet, but soon. We want to make it official as soon as possible, and then we’ll have a big bonding ceremony on New Vulcan.”

“So how does it feel, Jim, to finally have the love of your life?”

“Paradise, Bones. I can truthfully say that for the first time in my life, I am happy."

**\---------- <><><><><>\----------  
  
**

**[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9F_lCH9JSM)  
** Sung by _Roberta Flack_

The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes,  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies.  
  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt **the earth move in my hands** ,  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command, my love.  
  
The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine,  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth and last till the end of time, my love, And last till the end of time.  
  
The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face, your face.


	8. I Will Be Here

“Well, Spock, our last morning of vacation. Any requests before we break camp and head back down the mountain?”

“I have never found interest in shore leave except as it provided more time for meditation and updating my research. I do believe, however, this is the least I have ever meditated and yet, perhaps the most I have ever researched. I find it has been both exhausting and exhilarating. A most fascinating dichotomy.”

"So no, huh?" Jim winked and drew Spock into his arms, basking in the worshipful love he found in Spock's eyes. "Just remember, Commander, research is a lifelong endeavor. You never know when a new development might pop up."

"You've certainly taught me this week that indeed, new opportunities for probing analysis pop up on a frequent basis."

Jim's wicked smile shook Spock on a much deeper level than he would ever admit. “Were I not experiencing an advanced level of tenderness in nether regions as you called them, I might question whether this excursion had been nothing more than a medicated, feverish dream in medbay.”

"Oh, I can relate. I've woken from dreams like this, lonely and missing you, several times through the years. I'm so glad the long wait is over."

Spock lazily nuzzled the top of Jim's head. “The stars in your dreams have always called to you, and always will. But this time, you will not return to them alone."

"Mmmm, that's a beautiful wish fulfilled."

"Speaking of wishes, Jim, a query regarding a puzzling statement you made last evening while we were lying in the grass gazing at the sky. We watched the flash of a meteor burning in the atmosphere and you said something about making a wish. What did you mean?”

“Something we ‘hopeless romantics’ on Earth say, Spock. We call it a shooting star and make a wish when we're lucky enough to see one.”

“For what did you wish?”

“I’m not sure I’m supposed to tell you or it won't come true. But I guess it’s not like blowing out birthday candles.”

“Birthday candles, Captain?”

“Sure, Spock. It's also something many Humans do. When we have a birthday, we make a cake, put candles on it and…oh, never mind, one crazy Human custom at a time!" He squeezed Spock a little tighter.

“I wished that you would someday want to make whimsical wishes yourself, and that all of your wishes would come true.”

“Intriguing. But is your wish not supposed to be something personal _you_ want?” Spock cocked his head to the side in that most endearing way of his.

“No need, Spock. All my wishes came true the moment you told me you love me. I can’t think of one thing more I could ever want after this. I have it all—you, and the Enterprise, and those stars of my dreams.”

As their mouths again became as one, small raindrops began to sparkle in their hair and eyelashes, splashing them apart.

“A fitting ending, huh?” Jim laughed. “Time to don the rain gear again.

“Oh, by the way, Commander. Did I tell you how much I love that leather hat on you? How about when we get back, you model just the hat along with the holster again for me?” Jim's eyes twinkled with mischief, as Spock blushed, offering a counter proposal.

"Better yet, Captain, how about we both do?"

\----------<><><><><>\----------

As the rain intensified, making it more difficult to keep the windshield from fogging up, the deep ruts in the old, barely-maintained dirt road filled with muddy water. Spock became concerned with the very real threat of the vehicle losing traction and careening out of control as they descended the mountain.

“Jim, should we pull over and wait for the rain to cease?”

“I’m not sure it will stop any time soon. Once it starts like this, often it continues the rest of the day, and that means the road will just keep getting worse. I’m thinking it might be safest to keep moving while we can.”

Jim could feel the horses reacting to all the bumps and little slips, as their anxious shifting caused the trailer and truck to slightly bounce unpredictably, troubling both men.

As though it were the Enterprise on a critical mission, the captain shifted into command mode, once again in his element of focused concentration.

“Spock, comm engineering and see if any security officers have returned from shore leave yet. We’re going to unload the horses, and I want you and another officer to walk them down to the main road while I drive the rest of the way."

"Jim, I would be capable of wrangling both animals without aid."

"Wrangling, Spock? Listen to you being all cowboyish! But, I don’t want you to handle both of them. They or you could slip, babe, and with their combined weights, the horses could easily take you down with them. It will be treacherous enough just controlling one at a time. I've got to get us all off this mountain safely. Even in their confined spaces, they're making the trailer sway, and if that happened at the narrowest part of the road, they could throw us over the edge.

“And we can’t use the transporter with them—too much chance they’d damage something. We have over 400 crew members beaming back to the ship today. Maintaining the integrity of the transporter and the safety of the ship and crew takes precedence over everything else."

Jim stopped the truck, jumping out to unload Wildfire and Loopy, as Spock was quickly joined by Lieutenant Imani, who had returned from shore leave early to help with unloading supplies for engineering. She had not taken time to acquire rain gear before beaming down to help, so she was quickly drenched.

“Wear my coat and hat, Lieutenant," Jim insisted as he quickly shed both. "Both of you stay in communication with me and the ship and mind your step. I’ll see you at the bottom where solid pavement begins.”

Jim slid back under the wheel and eased the truck and trailer down the left side of the road, furthest from the steep right edge, trying to keep from burning out the brakes by riding them too often, while hoping he met no oncoming traffic. Sections of the road wide enough to pass another vehicle safely were few and far between here, and it was too muddy and slick for backing up very far without real experience, which Jim didn’t have. It was going to be a long, slippery three miles for all of them.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

When Jim reached solid pavement, he found an area wide enough to park and secure the truck and trailer. Pulling out his communicator, he asked Spock, "How is everything going up there, Commander?”

“Lieutenant Imani and I are slowly but effectively leading the animals to you.” Spock sounded confident but vigilant.

“Keep your comm open—I’ll join you there.” Jim contacted the Enterprise transporter chief, now at his post beaming aboard crew members as they reported in from their various vacation sites.

“Chief, lock onto Mr. Spock’s communicator coordinates and beam me to his location. After I’m secured there, you can beam Lieutenant Imani back up. I’ll take over for her down here.”

“Aye, Captain. Coordinates locked in. On your command.”

“Thanks, Chief. Energize.”

Jim appeared a few seconds later beside the two horses and reached to take the reins from the security officer. “Thanks so much, Za'Niyah. I’ll take her the rest of the way, and we’ll see you back on board in a few hours.”

“Aye, Captain. Here's your coat and hat. And you'd be really proud how your horse kept her footing really well.”

“Good to hear. She's been awesome this entire trip. Thanks for all your help." The Lieutenant disappeared in a swirl of light.

“Captain, I was apprehensive about your safety. Watching you drive away swerving and sliding as you did was alarming.”

Jim reached his arm around Spock and gave him a quick squeeze. “It was slow but there were no problems at all. Let’s get these beauties down the hill and back to their stables.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

After the commanders had returned the animals and all their riding gear was stored, Jim and Spock stood together on the wooden porch of the old stables in Pecos. The two rugged horsemen, all decked out in their rain gear, looked just as they did their first evening on the mountain when they walked in the rain.

Except this time, it was obvious things had changed. They stood closer and looked more confidently into each other’s faces, which now displayed a week's worth of beard stubble. And this time, their gloved fingers were tightly intertwined.

“Well, Mr. Spock, that was quite an adventure. And now...your place or mine?”

“Ours, Captain,” Spock answered as he bent down slightly, then realized he could not reach Jim’s mouth as their hats bumped into each other.   
  


“Fascinating. How did your 1800's Earth cowboys manage to kiss each other with these hats in the way?”

“Very privately, Mr. Spock. Believe me—discretion was the better part of valor. It was a different world then. Now what do you say, ready to go?” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand in agreement. 

Kirk commed the transporter chief for their last time from the Land of Enchantment. “Two to beam up.” 

\----------<><><><><>\----------

When the captain and his first officer arrived back on the transporter platform, the two men were soaked, muddy, and smelled like wet horses, and yet the captain was still flashing his million-credit smile, Spock appearing very at ease by his side. They looked forward to sharing their first warm shower and bed together.

But before they could even exit the transporter room, Scotty came charging through, muttering something unintelligible about a cargo shipment containing all the wrong size replacement parts for something, and why, after he and Keenser volunteered to remain on duty through their shore leave time, should he have to be the one to deal now with Starfleet’s incompetence.

“Scotty, good to see you, too!” Jim laughed. “Lead the way and we’ll take care of it for you.”

“No, Captain, you just got back. It’s my worry, I’ll handle it.”

“Not a chance, Mr. Scott. Just take us to your shipment and Spock and I will deal with the problem.”

“Well, if you insist, Captain. I was hoping for a wee bit of time off this evening to prepare us for leaving orbit in the morning.”

The captain and first officer, still in their rain garb, followed Scotty toward the Engineering section where as soon as the door slid open, they were confronted with the combined shouts of “SURPRISE!” and applause and laughter. The bridge crew, plus various other close friends, were all wearing conspiratorial smiles, bursting with excitement at the news of the engagement of their captain and first officer.

Jim and Spock were clearly surprised as they smiled and glanced at each other. Jim held his hands up to tamp down the deafening exuberance. “How did you even know yet? We were going to make an announcement later!” Jim, of course, knew the answer before he asked. Ship scuttlebutt may not always be accurate, but it for damn sure was always swift.

Nyota was the one who answered first. “Have you ever known Leonard McCoy to keep a secret like ever, about anything, much less something this huge?” She reached up to hug first Spock and then Jim, offering her congratulations to them both and a glass of champagne to Jim.

“Watch it, Uhura. I’m not the only one who spreads the joy around this ship,” Bones smiled, mock-scolding her for outing him. “Here, Mr. Spock, a glass of non-alcoholic bubbly for you, too. Only the best for our grooms-to-be.”

Murmurs of _hear, hear_ rumbled through the crowd of friends, their approving joy almost palpable.

“This calls for a speech, Captain,” McCoy prodded, whispering sideways at Jim, "You two smell like horseshit, by the way."

Bones continued, louder. “I do believe your command team has an _official_ announcement to make. Settle down now!” The crowd quieted to a murmur.

“All right, all right. But just a sec, can we do something with these?” Jim removed his hat and coat with Spock following suit, Jim laughing in an entirely new way no one but Spock had ever heard. Chekov practically tripped over himself to be the first to take their gear and head to disbursements.

“I hope everyone had a great and enjoyable shore leave. I’m sure Mr. Spock and I are the only ones who came close to being eaten by a savage beast.” Ripples of laughter ran through the group.

“There will be more details later after we’ve cleaned up and prepared for launch tomorrow, but First Officer Spock and I have come to realize we’re much better together than otherwise—”

“Oh, good Lord, Jim. What the hell?” Dr. McCoy interrupted, having run out of patience with his best friend’s stalling.

“Hey, everybody!" Bones shouted as he turned and lifted his glass. "Our captain and first officer have finally admitted to each other what the rest of us have known forever. They’re crazy about each other and they’re getting hitched and bonded! Join me in a toast to our commanding officers. May they live long and prosper in love with each other. To Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer Spock!”

Cries of _hear, hear_ again rang through the crowd as they clinked their glasses together in salute, enjoying the taste of authentic champagne. As the cheering softened, Nyota stepped up to make the next announcement.

“Captain, Commander, we have a little surprise for you. Christine, would you bring it in?”

Nurse Chapel wheeled in a huge cart filled with a chocolate bear-shaped cake, decorated to wear a cowboy hat and tuxedo, complete with two fake decorative silver rings hanging from its teeth, as it proclaimed congratulations for the new couple. The final touch was two bobble head figures, one in gold shirt, the other in blue, decorating the bear's ample belly button.

The crowd chuckled and applauded, as Spock's eyebrow cocked and Jim joined in the laughter and applause, eyes sparkling blue diamonds once again. He hugged Spock around the waist, an embrace his first officer discreetly returned.

“Hold on, everyone," Bones interrupted. "There is still one more surprise and then we'll cut the cake,” He presented Jim and Spock with a small, decorative bag. “Go ahead, you two. Open it.” Spock held the bag, as Jim reached deep inside. He brought out a small box wrapped in silver.

“I believe maybe you should be the one to open this.” Jim placed the box in Spock’s hand, really giving him no choice.

As Spock unwrapped and opened the box, there were Jim’s original matching platinum wedding bands, now encased together in a small crystal display. The crowd noises turned into oohs and awws.

"Don't get too excited about it, everybody. Since these rings really have been where no man has gone before, we'll be enjoying them preserved like this and get new ones to actually wear for our wedding. Thank you all so much. This is beautiful. Scotty, when did you find them?”

“They completed their journey two days ago. The Enterprise monitored them and the beasty, and as soon as we could tell the rings were finally no longer mobile, I beamed them aboard and got them sterilized and set in glass, as Dr. McCoy instructed.

"It was the least I could do, after mistakenly beaming them along with the bear.”

Jim chortled as Spock held up the tiny display case, merely adding, “Fascinating.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

“Spoooooooock…” Jim cried hoarsely into Spock’s neck, rocking his rippling abs down against the soft hair of his bondmate-husband's stomach, the Vulcan’s long legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. Spock’s fingers pressed against Jim’s meld points as Jim pumped his writhing, panting Vulcan, both teetering on the very edge of sexual sanity.

Yet again claiming the outwardly composed Vulcan in the name of Earth, and Humanity, and puppies, and chocolate truffles, and that weird piece of fuzz over on the desk there, Jim once again erupted his love within his soulmate. In answer, Jim felt his Vulcan shudder and groan as Jim’s long, deft fingers massaged and stroked the double ridged shaft.

No matter how Spock tried to hold back his body's response, with his Human rubbing him thusly it was a goal simply impossible to attain. Spock became Jim’s willing accoutrement, adding his own cries of ecstasy as he glazed their chests with a warm tribute to his captain's prowess and expertise in Vulcan cock wrangling.

"Commander. Cock wrangling?" Within their glowing and pulsing bond, Jim could not help but be aware of Spock's thoughts of appreciation.

Spock playfully rolled Jim's back to the mattress, pressing over him, his lips to Jim's ear.

"After a period of recovery, I will show you Vulcan cock wrangling. Indeed, I may introduce you to an entire rodeo, I believe it was called."

"God, you are one sweet pillow-talking hombre, Mr. Spock. You know, I was thinking. After our incredible time together on the mountain, how about for our anniversary every year from now on, we return to the Wilderness and—"

"No."  


\----------<><><><><>\----------

_(Since AOS Kirk does have such a gorgeous voice and plays guitar, I picture him singing this to Spock during their wedding ceremony in the USS Enterprise observation deck. And of course, there wouldn't be a dry eye on the entire ship.)_

**[I Will Be Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqD7aq-7PWc)  
** Sung by _Steven Curtis Chapman_

Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the sun does not appear, **I will be here.**  
If in the dark we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear, 'cause I..., I will be here. **  
**  
 **I will be here** when you feel like being quiet, when you need to speak your mind I will listen,  
And I will be here when the laughter turns to crying, through the winning, losing and trying, We'll be together ‘cause I will be here.  
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the future is unclear, I..., I will be here.  
As sure as seasons are made for change, our lifetimes are made for years, So I..., I will be here.  
  
I will be here, and you can cry on my shoulder, when the mirror tells us we're older I will hold you,  
And I will be here to watch you grow in beauty and tell you all the things you are to me, I will be here.  
  
I will be true to the promise I have made to you and to the One who gave you to me.  
  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change our lifetimes are made for years, so I..., I will be here.  
We'll be together, 'cause **I will be here.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining us on this journey. And thank you for your kudos and comments! 💚❤️


End file.
